


Mes Ichiruki 2020

by kleinegirl87



Series: Ichiruki Month 2020 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: El repositorio de los días que participaré en el mes Ichiruki que no tienen, ni tendrán, continuación. Algunos serán cortos y otros no tanto. R&R. Sé que los estoy subiendo tarde, pero aquí están.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ichiruki Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021048
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ichiruki Month!





	1. Día 3 / las estrellas en tus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 / las estrellas en tus ojos  
> Ichigo se queda viendo el cielo, en un viaje escolar, es interrumpido por Rukia y no puede evitar comparar sus ojos con el cielo estrellado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo se queda viendo el cielo, en un viaje escolar, es interrumpido por Rukia y no puede evitar comparar sus ojos con el cielo estrellado

Ichigo no se podía creer que tendría la oportunidad de asistir a un viaje escolar, no con tantas labores como shinigami sustituto, pero ya estaba en su tercer día (de siete) y lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

En este momento su clase se encontraba acampando cerca de la playa y ya los habían mandado a sus casas de campaña, pero él se las había arreglado para escaparse a la playa.

Lo hizo para poder observar la bioluminiscencia en las olas y tomar un pequeño video para mostrarselo a sus hermanas cuando regresara a casa, pero ahora que lo notaba las estrellas se veían hermosas sin las luces de la ciudad.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Rukia estaba su lado, era rápida esa enana, hace un momento estaba detrás de él y ahora estaba a su derecha.

— ¿Rukia, qué haces aquí?

— Yo te pregunté primero, pero vine a ver las estrellas.

Se miraron un momento antes de sentarse en la arena. El silencio entre ellos era cómodo, conforme sus lazos se fortalecían, menos tenían que utilizar palabras para llenar el ambiente.

— Nunca había vista las estrellas así— La voz de Rukia sonaba encantada—, las estrellas no se ven así en la Sociedad de Almas.

— ¿No?— Ichigo la volteó a ver y se sorprendió de ver de lo fascinada que lucía mientras admiraba a las estrellas.

— No... de hecho no recuerdo haber visto nunca alguna en el cielo de la Sociedad de Almas

— Pues tus ojos pareciera que contienen el universo.— Y era verdad, en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo de las estrellas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-q-qué cosas dices?— A pesar de la oscuridad, Ichigo podía notar el asesoramiento en el rostro de Rukia.

— Que me encantan tus ojos...

Ese fue el momento en el que Ichigo tuvo el valor para inclinarse y posar sus labios en los de Rukia por primera vez.

— Te tardaste mucho en darte cuenta— Le dijo ella cuando rompieron el tierno y casto beso.

— Cállate— Ahora él era el azorado, pero había valido la pena.

— Cállame— Ella posó su mano en su mejilla y redirigió sus labios a los de ella...

— ¡Kurosaki, Kuchiki, salgan de ahí!— Era la voz de Ochi-sensei, que los iluminaba con su linterna— Mañana se siguen besuqueando, ahora regresen a sus tiendas.

Ya mañana hablarían, tuvieron suerte de que fue ella y no Kagamine-sensei quien los hubiera descubierto.

  
  
  
  



	2. Día 5 / Traición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU POV de ichigo sometiendo a la sociedad de almas tras haberse fusionado con Yhwach

Las ruinas del Palacio de las Almas caían del cielo como una lluvia de llamas, en consecuencia, el Seireitei estaba sumido en un completo caos.

Había pilas y pilas de cadáveres de almas, shinigamis y quincies en todas partes que, por una razón desconocida, no se habían disuelto en materia espiritual.

Los que no habían muerto por la guerra, lo estaban haciendo a causa de la caída de rocas.

En los escombros más grandes, del otrora impresionante palacio, se podía ver siluetas de personas que trataban de aferrarse para no caer al vacío... Excepto por una, esta figura flotaba entre las ruinas con lentitud, incluso parecía que los escombros a su alrededor cayeran a su velocidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué está cayendo el palacio? ¿Perdió Kurosaki Ichigo la batalla?

Kyoraku Shunsui podía escuchar esas preguntas a su alrededor de los shinigamis y almas que habían logrado entrar a la barrera que había creado, junto con otros capitanes y shinigamis de alto rango.

— ¿Sotaicho...?— La voz sonaba débil y cansada, al fin estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

— ¿Dime, Nanao-chan?— Ella estaba en sus brazos y miraba a su alrededor confundida.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— No lo sé, Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos entraron al portal para combatir contra Yhwach...

— ¿Y después qué?

— Eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto.

Cuando los terremotos, causados por la caída de escombros, se detuvieron y el polvo se asentó fue que decidieron adentrarse en búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Kyoraku, acompañado de cien shinigamis, inició el camino hacia el centro del sereitei, esperando salvar algunas vidas.

**_— Que lentos son, Shinigamis_ ** — Se escuchó una que hizo que a todos les temblaran las rodillas a los pocos presentes

— ¡Sotaicho!— Kyoraku volteó en dirección a Nanano, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo y no podía mover de ahí, incluso salían lágrimas de sus ojos.— ¡Ese es el reiatsu de Yhwach!

— ¡Eso no puede ser!

Poco a poco la presión del reiatsu agresivo fue en aumento, Yhwach se estaba acercando.

— ¡Todos, preparándose para pelear!— Ordenó Kyoraku, aunque a él le temblaban las manos.

El reiatsu era tan poderoso y controlado que empezó a abrir un camino por el que empezó a transitar una figura, de la que sólo se veía su silueta, rodeada por una especie de neblina acuosa y helada, que se amoldaba y estiraba en una especie de lucha de voluntades.

_ ¿Ese es Yhwach? _

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? _

_ ¿Su presencia aquí quiere decir que derrotó a Kurosaki Ichigo?  _

_ Si es así, ¿cómo es que seguimos aquí?  _

_ Se supone que su intención era destruir todas las dimensiones. _

Esas y más ideas rondaban la cabeza del nuevo Sotaicho.

**_— Son tan débiles e inútiles... ¿debería de acabar con ustedes?_ **

La distorsionada voz hacía que la neblina actuará de manera aún más antinatural hasta disolverse completamente contra el suelo y revelar a su creador.

— ¿K-Kurosaki Ichigo?— El nombre salió como un susurró de los labios de Kyoraku, frente a ellos se encontraba el Shinigami sustituto, con los ojos cerrados y cargando a Kuchiki Rukia, o lo que parecían pedazos de Ella. Su piel, cabellos y ropajes era completamente blancos, ese cambio físico sólo podía deberse a un bankai, a uno muy inestable y que terminó mal porque parecía que le hacían falta sus piernas y un brazo.

**_— Esto es culpa de ustedes y su estupidez..._ **

— ¿De qué hablas, Ichigo-kun?— Trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero estaba aterrado, su reiatsu era agresivo.

Ichigo no respondió, él simplemente abrió sus ojos. Ojos que tenían tres juegos de pupilas, que se movían en diferentes direcciones, esos ya no eran los ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo.

**_— Yo ya no soy Kurosaki Ichigo_ ** — Apretó más el cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia contra su pecho.

— ¡¿Yhwach?!

**_— Tampoco, ahora los seres antes conocidos como Yhwach y Kurosaki Ichigo somos uno sólo._ **

— ¿Qué?

**_— Era lo que ustedes querían, convertir este cuerpo en el nuevo Rey de las Almas para después controlarlo._ **

— Eso no es exac...

**_— Ichibei Ichinose ya lo admitió, y por culpa de ustedes casi pierdo a mi reina._ **

— ¿Te refieres Kuchiki?— Cuando mencionó ese nombre la presión en el área aumentó tanto que todos los presentes terminaron en el suelo y con respiraciones entrecortadas.

_ No la menciones otra vez o no quedará nada con lo que puedan reconocerte después _ — Se escuchó la advertencia de la incorpórea voz de Yhwach.

Con trabajo, Kyoraku pudo levantar la cabeza del suelo para ver que Ichigo depositó a Rukia en el suelo que se elevó de inmediato en una especie de soporte, un altar para una bella durmiente. Ichigo se dedicó a jugar con sus cabellos y a depositar besos en la mano que aún sostenía, ignorando a los presentes, mientras, detrás de él, los escombros se empezaron a reacomodar para formar un nuevo palacio.

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?— Kyoraku logró arrastrarse hasta quedar unos pocos centímetros de Ichigo y Rukia.

_ Será mejor que te alejes, no le gusta que se acerquen a su reina, no después de lo que le hice, teme que se termine de romper, ju, ju, ju... aunque eso sería una lástima, es muy hermosa.de _

Cuando el palacio y los alrededores quedaron reconstruidos, Kyoraku notó que el área quedó transformada en un ostentoso jardín, con flores, arbustos y fuentes, dejando a Rukia en el centro, como en una especie de altar rodeado muchas flores blancas que emitían un brillo ligeramente azulado.

Ichigo dejó de acariciar los cabellos de Rukia para entrar al palacio.

**_— Será mejor que no le pase nada._ ** — Dijo Ichigo con voz tranquila y muy amenazadora. **_— No tardaré en volver._ **

_ Nos cree tan débiles que ni siquiera considera necesario vernos a la cara _ — Hasta pensar se le dificultaba a Kyoraku.

Kyoraku sólo pudo observarlo alejarse y, hasta que no se adentró por completo al palacio, pudo respirar y moverse con normalidad o, al menos, menos dificultad.

— ¿Todos se encuentran bien?— Se volteó para comprobar el estado de sus subordinados.

Su sangre se heló ante el panorama. De los cien shinigami que lo acompañaron, ahora sólo debían de quedar una veintena con vida.

— ¡Nanao! ¡Nanao!— Corrió en dirección de ella. La buscó entre los cuerpos calcinados de sus camaradas, el reiatsu de lo que sea en lo que se haya convertido Ichigo Kurosaki los quemó a todos, incluso él tenía quemaduras leves en su ropa.

Él no dejó de buscarla hasta encontrarla, aturdida y completamente cubierta de ceniza. 

— Sotaicho...— Kyoraku soltó un respiro de alivio, ella estaba viva, aunque la piel de su rostro estaba roja. La abrazó contra sí, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

— Nanao, voy a necesitar que te alejes, esto se está volviendo demasiado peligroso.

— ¡So-sotai, Shunsui, no te voy a dejar aquí!— Ella se aferró con más fuerza a él.

— ¡Kyoraku, tenemos que salir de aquí!— Era la voz de Kempachi, él también tenía bastantes quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Kyoraku se separó un poco de ella.

— Kempachi, llévatela, yo tengo algo que investigar. Soi-Fong, voy a necesitar que te quedes conmigo.

Iba a aventar, de ser necesario, a Nanao para que Kenpachi se la llevara, mas notó que los restos de sus compañeros comenzaron a disolverse, no para convertirse en partículas de reishi sino en una especie de líquido que empezó a correr en dirección del altar de flores.

Las flores del altar empezaron a multiplicarse y a colorearse de azules, amarillos, violetas y rosas antes morir inmediato y ser reemplazadas por una especie de cristal azulado.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Todos los presentes se paralizaron al ver que del pecho de Rukia empezó a crecer un crisantemo blanco. Eso era más que extraño, una flor de muertos.

Como bajo un hechizo, Kyoraku se acercó a la flor, brillante, pura, exudaba un reiatsu fresco, como nieve recién caída. Era necesario examinarla.

— Shunsui, no lo hagas— Nanao trató de de suplicarle, sabía lo que iba a hacer—, tenemos que alejarnos. 

— Tranquila, Nanao, no me va a pasar nada.

Aunque sus palabras fueron dichas con tranquilidad, Nanao no las creyó. Cuando Kyoraku trató de alejarse, ella lo sujetó con fuerza de su mano.

— Está bien, pero a la primera señal de peligro quiero que te alejes y no mires.

— Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré.— Él se le quedó mirando, su Nanao siempre fue muy necia, demasiado para su propio bien. Esa una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella.

— ¿Shunsui?

— ¿Sí?

Tímidamente, Nanao tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y unió sus labios en el que, muy probablemente, sea el único beso que llegaría a compartir con el hombre que amaba. 

— Kyoraku, si no vas tú, voy yo— Le gritó Kurotsuchi, con una voz divertida por el prospecto de encontrar un nuevo experimento. 

Muy a su pesar, la pareja interrumpió separó sus bocas.

— No me apures, Kurotsuchi. 

Con Nanao fuertemente sujeta a su mano izquierda y sus dedos entrelazados, se dirigió en dirección al altar. Se permitió sentir el reiatsu que emanaba de la flor. No era perteneciente a la durmiente dama. 

Lo que fuera la flor pareciera que estaba curando el cuerpo de Rukia Kuchiki, sus extremidades, antes cercenadas, estaban de nuevo en su lugar pero una apariencia peculiar, parecían estar hechas de cristal.

Con cuidado y muy despacio, Kyoraku tocó uno de los pétalos del crisantemo. 

En ese momento, deseó no haberlo hecho. Casi de inmediato sintió una dolorosa corriente eléctrica recorrer por completo su cuerpo, empezó en sus pies y llegó hasta su cerebro.

_ Los gritos de batalla se escuchaban a su alrededor, las nubes de polvo eran muy gruesas y le dificultaba la respiración.  _

_ Luego hubo una luz, el ambiente se volvió calmo y escuchó la advertencia y promesa de batalla. _

_ La batalla seguiría cuando todos atraviesen _ _ el _ _ portal. _

_ — ¿Estamos de acuerdo?, nosotros distraeremos a Yhwach— Era la voz de Kuchiki—, Ishida lo paralizará con su flecha, Ichigo le dará el golpe final, y Nii-sama y Hitsugaya-Taicho empiezan el ritual de sellado. _

_ — Recuerden, cuando empiece el ritual deben alejarse para no quedar atrapados.— Era la voz de Hitsugaya. _

_ Empezaron a atravesar el portal uno por uno hasta que sólo quedaron Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_ — ¿Rukia, estás segura de que puedes pelear? Aún no te recuperas de haber utilizado tu Bankai y todavía no lo dominas por completo. _

_ — No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo cuidarme sola. _

_ — No es eso, es que...— Pegó su su frente a la de ella y la tomó de las manos, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. _

_ — Lo sé, lo sé, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien— Se esperó un poco para poder depositar un beso ligero y rápido en los labios del joven. _

_ A regañadientes le permitió alejarse para entrar al portal. Soltó un un largo suspiro antes de empezar su camino hacia el portal. _

_ — Kurosaki Ichigo— La tranquila voz de Byakuya hizo que detuviera su andar un momento, había olvidado que él seguía con ellos—, tú también cuídate, tampoco estás recuperado y no quisiera que en tu imprudencia le rompieras el corazón a Rukia. _

_ Kurosaki Ichigo no le respondió, solo atravesó el portal. No había más que decir entre ellos. _

_ — A mí también me agradas, aunque seas un maleducado.  _

Kyoraku no tuvo que seguirlos, repentinamente y por un instante, su alrededor se volvió completamente negro y después empezó a atestiguar el que debió de ser el último enfrentamiento contra Yhwach _.  _

_ Abarai-Fukutaicho, y los humanos, Sado e Inoue estaban refugiándose, y muy heridos, detrás del escudo de la chica pelirroja. _

Torció el cuello para analizar el resto del campo de batalla. __

_ Byakuya y Hitsugaya estaban a los extremos iniciando el encantamiento de sellados. Yhwach, curiosamente, pareciera que no sabía a dónde dirigir, parecía confundido, paralizado y su cuerpo se fracturó, acusó, y muchas partes de su cuerpo pareciera que se estaban derritiendo.  _

Y, a pesar de ser una ilusión, en recuerdo de alguien más, Kyoraku sentía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, quemante, que lo partía en miles de pedacitos.

_ — ¿Esa es la hermana de Kuchiki? _

_ Muy cerca de Yhwach se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia, blanca de los pies hasta la cabeza, ese debía de ser su Bankai, estaba totalmente inmóvil, como una estatua de hielo. Ellos conformaban un el campo helado cuyo diámetro se encogía rápidamente. _

_ — ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? Está muy abierta a los ataques. _

_ Y así fue, todos habían tomado distancia para permitirle utilizar su Bankai, uno que le impedía moverse por un período prolongado de tiempo. Ishida Uryuu y Kurosaki Ichigo preparaban su ataque, el primero estaba apuntando su flecha a Yhwach, y el segundo se acercaba para terminar por completo con su forma física. Todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan, así que la delgada aguja que salió del suelo rompió completamente la concentración de todos, en especial en Kurosaki Ichigo.  _

_ — ¡Rukia!— Su voz sonaba desesperada mientras veía el pecho de Kuchiki Rukia ser atravesado desde la espalda.  _

_ Él, en lugar de clavar su Zangetsu en Yhwach como debía, corrió para impedir la caída de la mujer contra el suelo. Ishida Uryuu, entre el movimiento de Kurosaki y la sorpresa de ver a su camarada herida de muerte, lanzó su flecha.  _

_ Pero ésta no dio en el blanco deseado. El receptor de los terribles efectos fue Kurosaki Ichigo, que apenas alcanzó a depositar el cuerpo de Rukia, aun completamente blanco pero ya flexible, en el suelo antes de perder el control de su cuerpo. Ese momento de descuido fue aprovechado por la masa gelatinosa en la que se estaba convirtiendo Yhwach, que se lanzó contra el cuerpo del joven. A su vez, al ver la situación, Abarai llegó con la pelirroja, que se puso inmediatamente a dar atención a su compañera caída y después intentó ayudar a Kurosaki, que atacaba como podía, incluso a pesar de mover sus extremidades con dificultad, al torso de Yhwach. Cada golpe que daba hacía que se convirtiera completamente en una plasta con vida.  _

_ — ¡Taicho, será mejor que comiencen con el ritual!— Gritó Abarai— ¡yo me encargaré de ayudar a Ichigo!— Con dificultad trataba de sacar a Ichigo de la obstinada gelatina. _

_ Al parecer le hicieron caso porque se formó alrededor de ellos un círculo de encantamiento, que comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. _

_ — No te tardes, Abarai, o quedarán atrapados en el sello. _

_ — ¡Waa! ¡NO, KUCHIKI-SAN!— Inoue trataba de usar sus habilidades para salvar a Kuchiki-fukutaicho, pero la agua enterrada en ella no se desvanecía, por el contrario, pareciera que se estaba derritiendo sobre ella, fusionando en ella.— ¡MI SHUN SHUN RIKKA NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO! _

_ Ese último grito hizo que Kurosaki dejara de batallar contra la masa, que empezó a subir más y más por su cuerpo, aunque Abarai seguía intentando sacarlo de la masa gelatinosa. _

_ — ¡ICHIGO, REACCIONA, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! _

_ El silencio se hizo, incluso Abarai detuvo sus esfuerzos de ayudar a Kurosaki, cuando se escuchó algo romperse. _

_ — ¡KUCHIKI-SAN! ¡KUCHIKI-SAN! ¡RESISTE!— La mencionada empezó a romperse, como vidrio sometido a presión, primero los dedos de sus pies y rápidamente las fracturas subieron hasta sus rodillas para luego explorar. _

_ — ¡RUKIA!— El grito que salió de la garganta de Abarai le heló el corazón a Kyoraku. Por un momento parecía que iba a ganar y ahora no estaba seguro de qué estaba sucediendo.— ¡Ru---! _

— ¡¿Qué--- qué está pasando?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kurosaki-kun?— Kyoraku estaba anonadado con lo que sus ojos estaban atestiguando.

_ El campo estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de sangre que salía de la cabeza cercenada de Abarai-fukutaicho, y Kurosaki ya no estaba cubierto por la masa, esta estaba quieta en el suelo. _

_ — ¿Kurosaki-kun, qué has hecho?— La chica Inoue detuvo sus esfuerzos de curar a Kuchiki y se acercó, aterrada al joven. De Zangetsu escurría mucha sangre y su portador estaba con la mirada baja, sus ojos ocultos, pero se le escuchaba mascullar algo. _

_ —  _ **_¿Lo prometes? ¿Juras que la salvarás?_ ** _ — Salió de sus labios _

_ — ¿Kurosaki-kun?— Inoue se acerba temerosa— Tenemos que irnos, no puedo hacer nada por Kuchiki-san, y estoy segura que lo de Abarai-kun fue un accidente... _

_ —  _ **_Lo juro, hijo nacido de mi oscuridad, ella vivirá, ella será nuestra reina._ **

_ — Kurosaki-kun— Inoue tomó su mano, con la intención de llevárselo de ahí, el círculo se estaba cerrando completamente.—, vámonos, ten--- _

_ No terminó de hablar porque de su boca salió un chorro de sangre que se lo impidió cuando Kurosaki le atravesó el pecho con su mano cubierta de un reiatsu oscuro que tomó forma de navajas. _

_ —  _ **_Mejor vete tú, estorbo._ ** _ — Mandó su cuerpo a volar por fuera del círculo.—  _ **_Y llévate al babuino.— Kurosaki pateó el cuerpo con tanta fuerza que explotó cuando chocó contra el suelo._ **

_ — ¡Ichigo!— Era la voz del ryoka Sado. _

Kyoraku pudo ver, antes de que se terminara de cerrar el círculo que Kurosaki se acercó a lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Kuchiki, la cargó en sus brazos e hizo un extraño movimiento con su garra sangrienta, le parecieron cuatro pequeñas sombras.

_ — _ **_Recuerda, Yhwach, mientras ella esté conmigo, yo te ayudaré... Y cuando ella despierte, el mundo será nuestro._ **

Lo último que Kyoraku vio fue al círculo cerrarse completamente y a un cristal ambarino empezar a formarse desde los pies de Kurosaki, haciendo que la gelatina escondiera los cuerpos atrapados en la gruesa capa de ámbar, que después empezó a emitir una oscuridad que absorbía toda la luz a su alrededor. Lo último que escuchó fueron cuatro gritos que estaban sufriendo una gran agonía.

— ¡Shunsui! ¡Shunsui! ¡Reacciona!— Era la dulce voz de su Nanao que lo estaba sacudiendo desde el suelo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¿N-n-nano, qué me p-pasó?

— No lo sé, apenas tocaste al crisantemo saliste disparado y perdiste el conocimiento.— El Sotaicho del Seireitei, con trabajo, se levantó del suelo, con ayuda de Nanano, había quedado a unos diez metros del altar.

Volteo a ver sus subordinados, ninguno se había ido, todos seguían en su lugar a la espera de cualquier orden de su parte, aunque estaban en posición de defensa, por lo que les hizo una señal de que se encontraba bien.

Una vez de que sintió de que el suelo dejó de moverse volteó a ver de nueva cuenta al altar en el que se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia, y se le heló la sangre que aún corría por sus venas. Ella estaba completamente convertida en una figura de cristal, y la flor, que antes era un hermoso crisantemo blanco, había perdido casi todos sus pétalos. Los pétalos restantes se habían teñido de carmesí intenso y sus pistilos de negro, ahora era una Lycoris radiata... una Higanbana, la flor del infierno ¿Un infierno por venir? ¿Pero, qué significaba esa flor? ¿Sería qué...?

_ ¡Ella... ella es su enclave! _

— ¡Mátenla!— Gritó Kyoraku, débil desde su lugar— ¡Si ella desaparece podemos ganar! 

Al instante, los capitanes sobrevivientes activaron sus Bankai y se lanzaron al ataque. No había tiempo que perder, la reina estaba desprotegida. La presión acumulada de todos los reiatsu era impresionante, el momento era perfecto, coordinaron los ataques con sólo mirar a sus compañeros y formaron un cúmulo de energía que destruiría todo...

De no ser que sus ataques nunca llegaron a concretarse como tal, no pudieron avanzar por una repentina lluvia de pétalos les cortó el paso.

— ¡¿Byakuya?!

Cuando la lluvia de pétalos se detuvo frente a ellos se encontraba el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, que ahora vestía un uniforme de shinigami rojo. No tuvieron tiempo de analizar más porque recibieron ataques por los lados. Presión ardiente por la derecha y gruesas estacas de hielo por la izquierda. Eran el ryoka Sado y el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro, ambos vestían ropas militares de color rojo escarlata. 

Si de por sí ya estaban cansados y heridos, el ataque los estaban obligando a retroceder, mas la repentina ráfaga de flechas negras se los impidió. No habría sido problemas para alguien como Kempachi, que recibió tres flechas en su pecho, si no fuera que las flechas comenzaron a humear y a quemarlo. A él y a todos los que recibieron una flecha. Las quemaduras avanzaban tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvieron, siquiera, de gritar antes de que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en cenizas. El arquero no fue otro que Uryuu Ishida, el príncipe quincy, que también vestía de un oscuro bermejo.

Los que no murieron por las flechas, lo hicieron por las estacas de hielo o por la presión, aunque no fue sin antes de ver los ojos de sus verdugos. Esos ya no eran sus ojos, ahora tenían dos irises y se aseguraron de que los vieran mientras los masacraron uno a uno, a todos hasta que sólo quedó Kyoraku que, con su cuerpo, protegía como podía a Nanao.

_ Esos fueron los gritos que escuché al finalizar mi visión... eran ellos... _

— **_Les dije que no la tocaran_ ** — Era la voz del joven Kurosaki, aún se encontraba lejos, pero escuchaban su voz en sus oídos.—  **_Espero que mi escuadrón cero los haya educado en como se debe de tratar a la realeza._ **

Sado y Byakuya tomaron a los sobrevivientes y los acercaron al altar, querían que fueran testigos del despertar. Que fueran los primeros en contemplar el renacimiento de la reina. Observaron cómo, nuevamente, los cadáveres de sus camaradas en lugar de convertirse en partículas de reishi y en su lugar eran absorbidos por el altar. Notaron, porque les sujetaron de los cabellos, como el cristal en el que se había convertido el cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia empezó a fracturarse hasta que estalló y voló ligeramente por los aires revelando prácticamente a una persona diferente.

Conforme Kuchiki Rukia se sentaba en el altar pedazos de cristal que eran su ropa caían al suelo dejándola desnuda pero cubierta por su, nuevamente, negra cabellera que la protegía de ojos intrusos. También pudieron observar que en su pecho quedó una cicatriz en forma de la Higanbana. Ella se había convertido en una visión hermosa, con labios rojos, piel blanca, sólo le hacía falta abrir sus ojos.

— **_Les advertí que no debía de sucederle nada a mi reina_ ** — La voz, esta vez, salió de la boca de Kurosaki Ichigo, que se encontraba junto a Kyoraku y Nanao.—  **_Ahora se tienen que atener a las consecuencias._ **

No se habían dado cuenta cuando llegó, pero vestía diferente, ahora portaba un costoso Kimono con bordados dorados y rojos. 

**_— Mi Reina_ ** — Se acercó a la mujer y le ofreció su mano.

**_— Mi Rey_ ** — Ella la tomó a la par que, con delicadeza, abría sus ojos.

Tanto Kyoraku como Nanao se sorprendieron al ver que los ojos de Kuchiki Rukia, que aunque aún violetas, ahora tenían cuatro irises... 

— Kurosaki, no te das cuenta, esa ya no es Kuchiki Rukia, despierta, por favor.— Kyoraku intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Él no le hizo caso, por el contrario. Ayudó a su reina a ponerse en pie y la cubrió con un kimono tan suntuoso como el suyo, pero con bordados plateados y carmesí.

—  **_Les di la oportunidad de escapar y vivir, pero la desperdiciaron al levantar sus espadas contra mi reina..._ **

— Creo que se han ganado un castigo— La voz de Kuchiki Rukia ahora era sensual.—, ¿deberíamos matarlos o hacerlos observar?

En ese punto Nanao ya sólo podía llorar quedamente, lo habían intentado todo y fracasaron. Ya sólo les quedaba la desesperación y la resignación.

Aunque...

Estaban cerca, nunca más tendrían otra oportunidad de acercarse a ella...

Todo podría acabar con un sólo golpe de suerte.

— ¡Nanao, no!— La mencionada se lanzó en dirección a Kuchiki Rukia, en un último intento desesperado por salvar la situación . Apenas dio el primer paso cuando fue detenida por una una enorme espada doble que le atravesó el pecho, justo en el corazón. 

El cuerpo de ella, ahora partido en dos, cayó de un golpe al piso, Zangetsu había aparecido en la mano de su dueño, Kurosaki Ichigo, atravesó el pecho de la mujer con un mínimo de esfuerzo. Al igual que en las ocasionesa anteriores, sus cuerpo se convirtió en ceniza que fue absorbida por Kuchiki Rukia, que fue tomada entre los brazos de su Rey para llevarla cargando hacia el palacio.

— ¡Kurosaki, detente, aun podemos salvar la realidad! ¡No seas un maldito traidor!— La sensación fría que atravesó desde su espalda le impidió seguir hablando.

El muchacho no se detuvo, ya no lo escuchaba, sólo importaba que estaba con la mujer que amaba. Además, era ella quién debía de decidirlo, después de todo él era sólo un consorte.

Y los consortes sólo le deben fidelidad a sus reinas, así tengan que traicionar todo y a todos los que conocieron.

El mundo de Kyoraku se empezó a volver negro con cada paso que daban al interior del palacio.

¿Era por la pérdida de sangre o por la desintegración que notaba a su alrededor?

Eso ya no importaba, después de todo, lo único que no calcularon en su batalla es dónde se entraban las verdadera lealtades de Kurosaki Ichigo.

No puedes traicionar a quien nunca le has sido fiel.

Y él sólo era fiel a esa mujer.

A la mujer que atravesó su corazón con el filo de su espada. 


	3. Día 18 / tradición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tradición del pueblo indica que una doncella será seleccionada durante la ceremonia del Himeneo para convertirse en una de las esposas del emperador. Eso lleva a Rukia a la desesperación, por lo que intenta suicidarse en la playa cercana, pero alguien la salva. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, bueno, mentí, este día sí tiene secuela, un one-shot que veremos en el futuro, tan pronto como Mauri-kun termine la comisión que corresponde al fic.

_La torrencial lluvia le dificulta la visibilidad a la niña porque enturbia aún más las aguas, pero ella estaba tratando de alcanzar algo brillante y dorado que se encontraba atrapado en una red de pesca perdida. Los cánticos la instaban a seguir y salvarlo; mas, con cada segundo que pasaba, le era más difícil respirar. Continuó su labor de cortar las redes, aún cuando ya no sentía sus dedos y su vista se había nublado completamente, sintió que moriría ahogada. Y, luego, tibios labios que le restauraron la respiración._

* * *

Rukia despertó de su pesadilla con enormes jadeos y enormes gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente. No era la primera que tenía ese sueño, pero nunca se había sentido así, cómo si se estuviera ahogando.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de recuperar algo de la calma perdida por el mal sueño. Tenía que estar tranquila para poder disfrutar de ese día.

— Rukia, es hora de levantarse— La dulce voz de su hermana estaba del otro lado de la puerta—, tenemos que recoger nuestras ropas para la ceremonia de mañana.

— Voy, Hermana— La apenas audible respuesta de Rukia fue suficiente para que Hisana se retirara. Ambas ya estaban acostumbradas a que la más joven de los dos tardara en recuperar sus fuerzas al despertar, especialmente si tenía algún sueño especial.

Con esfuerzo Rukia se levantó de su cama, miró su amplio cuarto con algo de nostalgia, aún se podían ver rastros de una infancia pronta a concluir, cuando se casara. Una muñeca por aquí y un juguete de madera allá, colores y libros que aún estudiaba.

El día de mañana sería importante porque se realizaría la Ceremonia del Himeneo. Esa ceremonia se realizaba cada diez años, siempre en busca de la doncella más especial de la región, y Rukia tenía diecisiete años, la edad más deseable para participar en el evento principal. 

Rukia bajó a desayunar al amplio comedor de la mansión.

A su hermana y cuñado seguramente ya les estarían sirviendo el desayuno.

— Rukia, qué bueno que bajas a acompañarnos— Aunque parecía frío en su superficie, Byakuya, el esposo de su hermana, había ayudado a criarla desde que ella era muy pequeña, al ser ambas huérfanas.

— Estás pálida, ¿tuviste un mal sueño o uno de esos...?— 

Rukia guardó silencio, cavilaba su respuestas mientras se sentaba para que una de las sirvientas le sirviera su desayuno.

—... No lo sé— La respuesta le sentó pesado al estómago a los presentes, nunca era bueno cuando Rukia no tenía certeza de sus sueños porque, entonces, no sabrían cómo debían de actuar.

Hisana le echó una mirada de preocupación a su marido, temerosa por lo que podría suceder esa noche. No estaba preocupada por ella misma, si no por Rukia y el consejo de ancianos del Pueblo.

A Rukia, por su parte, el desayuno le supo desabrido, casi rancio, en especial el pan que se sintió como una roca rasposa mientras bajaba por su garganta.

— Hermana, será mejor que hoy lleves tu túnica rosa y tu nuevo collar cuarzo, te verás espectacular.

— ¿Collar? ¿Qué collar?— Preguntó Hisana confundida, ella no tenía un collar de cuarzo.

— ¿Hermano, no se los has dado?— Rukia lo miró traviesa—, sólo no olvides decirle que no quieres que se lo quite, ju, ju, ju.

Rukia salió corriendo antes de que su cuñado, al que llamaba hermano, la regañara por su impertinencia.

* * *

Para la Ceremonia del Himeneo Rukia y Hisana, que las hizo salir tarde y llegó con su túnica rosa mal puesta y un nuevo collar de cuarzo sobre su cuello. La modista las regañó por su tardanza para el último ajuste que les haría a las prendas, que debían ser las más elegantes que vestirían todo ese año, que vestirían durante la ceremonia.

Para Hisana diseñó una bonita túnica color turquesa con incrustaciones piedras semipreciosas a la altura del cuello, un cinturón ancho con hilo de oro y una chalina a juego con la túnica. Para Rukia, la que sería una de las estrellas de la noche, diseñó una túnica que se ajustaba por el frente, blanca como dictaba la tradición para las mujeres solteras, pero que dejaba una caída de tela en su espalda, dejándola al descubierto y que se volvía a ajustar acentuando su trasero, el resto del conjunto de Rukia quedaría completado por la joyería que vestiría esa noche. A rukia no le gustaba su vestido, la hacía sentirse expuesta, pero las indicaciones no las había dado ella, ni nadie se su familia, éstas venían de más arriba.

— ¿Rukia?— La voz de Hisana temblaba al verla con el conjunto.

— ¿Sí, hermana?— Rukia ya sabía que quería, pero debía de seguir lo que dictaba el destino.

— T-todo va a estar bien mañana, ¿verdad?

Rukia, sin saber que decirle para calmar los temores de su hermana mayor, tomó sus manos entre las suyas e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en estas situaciones...

— Por su puesto, hermana, todo saldrá bien, te aseguro que pase lo que pase yo seré feliz.

... Mentir y soportar las consecuencias.

* * *

  
  


La Ceremonia del Himeneo es, como su nombre lo indica y para los que no lo saben, una ceremonia en la que se cantan canciones y recitan poemas para honrar la gran boda que se realizaría esa misma noche.

Todos los invitados, únicamente familias con jóvenes solteras, vírgenes de entre quince y veinte años, y Rukia aún tenía diecinueve. Todos visten con sus mejores galas, independientemente de su clase social, especialmente las chicas solteras, que visten con ropas específicamente diseñadas para acentuar su atractivo físico, por órdenes imperiales. A la fiesta asisten desde las familias más pobres hasta las más ricas, tienen prohibido negarse a asistir.

Fuera del recinto principal, el resto del pueblo, celebraba el festival en espera de que el emisario hiciera su entrada por el puerto, una cuestión ceremonial porque ya había llegado al pueblo días atrás, e hiciera el anuncio y los requisitos de selección de la novia.

 _¿Novia?, ja, sí cómo no, deberían de llamarla sacrificio_ — Se dijo Rukia a sí misma.

— ¿Rukia, estás lista?— Le preguntó su hermano, que ya había ayudado a Hisana a bajar del carruaje y le ofrecía su mano a la chica para ayudarla a bajar.

Tomó un largo respiro.

— Sí— Y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían.

Que la espada del destino haga su trabajo— se dijo Rukia, ya conocedora de lo que sucederá, eso hacía que le temblaban las manos ligeramente. 

La explosión luminosa de los juegos pirotécnicos rojos señalaron el inicio del evento principal de la noche y la simbólica llegada del emisario al puerto.

No tardó mucho el hombre en llegar, siendo escoltado por un pequeño grupo de soldados, todos miembros de la guardia imperial y que sólo responden a las órdenes del Emperador. El emisario, Robert Accutrone, era un hombre mayor, que ya había participado de la ceremonia en anteriores ocasiones.

— Pueblo de Seireitei, es un placer verlos nuevamente— Aunque en el rostro del anciano no se reflejaba tal gusto—, he vuelto, como cada diez años, a seleccionar a una hermosa joven a la que se le otorgará el honor de unirse al harem de nuestro amado Emperador, Yhwach, El Grande.

 _Sí, claro, y no se exige una cuantiosa dote a la región, independiente si la chica es de una familia rica o pobre_ — Quería gritar Rukia, aunque ella no era la única de aquella opinión. 

Porque la Ceremonia del Himeneo era en realidad el pago de un tributo, coronado con una doncella virgen con algún don divino, aunque a veces la escogen en base a su belleza, que debía de engendrar más hijos para el emperador de Sternritter como lo venían haciendo desde que perdieron la guerra contra el imperio hace más de cien años.

— Que pasen las doncellas candidatas— Ordenó el anciano.

Rukia y otras cincuenta jovencitas, algunas traídas de tierras más alejadas para representar a Seireitei, las hicieron formar una fila y a cada una se les dio un cristal transparente para que la sostuvieran con sus manos y la pusieran una en una en un cáliz que parecía no tener fondo a pesar de su diminuto tamaño.

Conforme las chicas pasaban a depositar su cristal, el publico podía ver que el vidrio había cambiado de color. Rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos, en diferentes tonalidades y brillos que reflejaban el tipos de don y el nivel de poder de su don, si es que lo tenían. En caso de que ninguna de las chicas tuvieran un don o nivel de poder que el emisario considerara satisfactorio, escogería a la _Novia_ en base a su atractivo físico y en su capacidad de complacer sexualmente al emperador, eso implicaba que él tendría el deber de inspeccionarla y probarla del modo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no le quite su virginidad.

Rukia volteó a ver a su hermana y cuñado, se abrazaban para detenerse de cometer alguna imprudencia, tratar de impedir la ceremonia podría acarrear la muerte. Antes de introducir su cristal en el cáliz, Rukia dejó ver el color de su cristal de un violeta tan brillante que parecía una amatista.

— ¡Tú!— El anciano Accutrone detuvo la mano de Rukia antes de que ella dejara caer el cristal—, tú serás la nueva Novia de mi Emperador.

Después de eso le arrebató el cristal a Rukia y se lo pasó a un hombre que la engarzó en un torque de oro y lo puso en el cuello de la pálida joven, que sintió que era más como una cadena. Ella sólo atinó a hacer una profunda reverencia a los presentes, en especial en dirección de su hermana y cuñado, que la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Héla aquí, pueblo de Seireitei, el pago por su derrota y la benevolencia del Emperador Eterno Yhwach! ¡Qué el poder de esta chica lo hereden sus futuros vástagos!

La multitud presente gritó en vítores, más por compromiso y miedo que por alegría. Aunque para ellos era mejor una huérfana, aunque fuera adoptada por una de las familias más ricas de la región, que una de las hijas adoradas que llorarían por años al saber que si no lograba complacer al Emperador tendría un destino peor que la muerte.

Después de eso, Rukia fue trasladada a un recinto frío y privado en el que fue desnudada e inspeccionada para asegurarse de aún fuera casta; también, le quitaron toda la joyería que traía, a excepción del torque antes de que le dieran una toga blanca y pulseras y tobilleras de oro. Debían de ser las llamadas Goldkette, cadenas mágicas que le impedirían alejarse demasiado del Stecker, una aguja que debía de estar en posesión de Accutrone, hasta estar cerca Leuchtturm, la ciudad portuaria más importante del Distrito Imperial, la zona geográfica en la que se oficializaría su _matrimonio_ con el Emperador.

— Rukia Fräulein— El anciano dio a conocer su presencia una vez que terminaron de vestirla las sirvientas traídas por el emisario, pero seguramente estuvo ahí desde el principio—, soy Robert Accutrone, uno de los emisarios de su Alteza Imperial.

— Lo sé, recuerdo haberlo visto llegar al puerto durante el Himeneo anterior— Respondió ella laconicamente.

— Me alegro— El anciano, que se veía que aún tenía mucha fuerza, la miró de arriba a abajo, analizandola—. Partiremos en dos días, mientras tanto, nos trasladaremos a una casa cerca de la playa y el puerto.

— Disculpe, ¿por qué no nos iremos de inmediato?— Eso extrañó a Rukia, ella recordaba perfectamente que en la ceremonia anterior, el navío de los Sternritter partió al amanecer.

— Oh, Genryusai-Gouverneur cree que puede dar algo mejor que oro y sedas como la dote de Seireitei y esperaremos que llegue el velero con la Novia de Karakura, hubo un atraso por el clima.

Ah, Karakua. 

Rukia recordaba haber leído, durante sus estudios en la mansión Kushiki, acerca de esa región. Les permitirían enviar a su doncella sin necesidad de que un emisario fuera a escogerla porque ellas usualmente se ofrecían voluntariamente, lo veían como una manera de ascender socialmente y proteger al pueblo.

El traslado a la casa de la playa fue rápido. A Rukia le dieron una habitación con vista y acceso a la playa y al pequeño puerto privado, a sabiendas de que no podría alejarse del Stecker que Accutrone guardaba en algún lugar de su persona. Y, si por alguna razón lo intentaba, los Goldkette se volverían cada vez más pesados hasta el punto de que ya no podría moverse hasta que el Stecker tocara el torque.

Dormir no fue fácil al principio, pero, por la naturaleza de su don, llegaría y con ello los sueños. Éstos a veces le decían cosas del pasado, aunque la mayoría de las veces era acerca del futuro. No pocas fueron las veces que intervino para ayudar a alguien o para prevenir algún mal, no siempre fue exitosa, pero sus acciones no le trajeron popularidad entre el pueblo. Los sueños premonitorios no siempre eran algo bienvenido.

Para nadie.

En especial para ella.

* * *

_Los gritos de gente siendo torturada y asesinada se podían escuchar. El perpetrador, traía a un ejército consigo y los comandaba de un modo tal que al amanecer no habría un sólo sobreviviente del poblado._

_De repente el escenario cambió._

_El agua estaba turbia y oscura, había tormenta, gritos y fuego... también había cánticos, seductores cánticos que entonaban su nombre y el nombre de alguien más, pero poco más podía ver al estar la luna ausente a causa de la tormenta._

* * *

Rukia despertó asustada, hasta hace unos días sus sueños le decían ella viviría el resto de sus días como una de las esposas-concubinas, violada hasta que diera a luz a un hijo que sería tan despiadado como su padre, para luego ser entregada a los soldados para su entretenimiento. Ahora podía ver una tormenta y mucha destrucción.

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Rukia, ninguno era un destino que le agradara. No era justo, independientemente de lo que hiciera la destrucción vendría. Si no era la de ella era la del resto del mundo. Su poder, que se acrecentaría en sus vástagos, le daría las armas a Yhwach de conquistar las pocas tierras que no estaban bajo su control y destruir a las que se revelaran a su tiranía.

Si no había un final feliz para ella o el mundo, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

_Terminar con todo._

_Impedir todo._

Con cuidado, y aprovechando la confianza del emisario de que ella no escaparía, salió de la casa y se dirigió a la playa. Ese sería su plan, impedir que Yhwach lo obtuviera. Los primeros diez metros fueron fáciles de recorrer, pero cuando empezó a sentir el peso en sus extremidades retrocedió un poco para analizar su alrededor y decidir cuál sería su plan de acción.

Cerca de ella había rocas de buen tamaño y peso. Rompió la tela de su camisón, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, y la amarró a una de las rocas y, a su vez, la amarró a sus muñecas. Y, así, inició su camino al pequeño puerto privado de la casa. El puerto, más que nada pensado para pesca de aficionados, era un lujo como todo la casa, porque apenas y había espacio para un bote. Llegar ahí no fue nada fácil, porque conforme más se alejaba de la casa, más le pesaban la roca y las piernas a Rukia.

— E-estoy... c-cerc-ca...— Rukia ya jadeaba, el esfuerzo era demasiado pero valdría la pena, no sufriría a manos de Yhwach ni le daría otro monstruo al mundo—... l-lo s-sient-to herm-man-a... p-perdó-onamme, herm-mano...

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza sin saber de dónde pero logró su objetivo, llegar a la rampa del puerto. Las cadenas, a pesar de ser pequeñas y delgadas, le estaban imposibilitando su avance, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Con esfuerzo titánico, balanceó su cuerpo para caer de la orilla en el agua.

En ese preciso momento, gracias al peso de la roca y el efecto mágico de las Goldkette hicieron que su cuerpo se sumergiera rápidamente hasta el fondo del lecho marino.

A pesar de la velocidad, cayó suavemente. La luz de la luna aún lograba iluminar, aunque sea un poco el lecho marino, que era borroso para los ojos de Rukia. Pronto le empezó a hacer falta el aire, su vista llenó de brillos por la falta de oxígeno, y por fin tragó agua. Su cuerpo, por instinto, trató de luchar por su vida, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Su muerte no solucionaría las cosas; sin embargo, tampoco las empeoraría para nadie.

 _¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir!_ — Rukia gritaba mentalmente mientras perdía la conciencia.

_Me alegro_

De un momento a otro sintió que algo la sujetaba y la subía a la superficie.

Veía borroso por la falta de oxígeno, pero podía sentir la brisa fría contra su rostro y el abrazo de otro cuerpo.

Quien la hubiera rescatado, sin entender cómo, la hizo escupir toda el agua que había tragado y luego, con lo que Rukia sólo podría describir como cariño, posó su labios en los de Rukia nuevamente.

Ella nunca pensó que un ósculo sería tan tibio y agradable. Conforme el contacto de labios se prolongaba y el beso se volvía más exigente y más fácil era para Rukia respirar. Rukia abrió su boca para permitirle a la exigente lengua entrar. Unos brazos fuertes, que antes la presionaban contra un duro pecho, recorrían su espalda. Rukia subió uno de sus brazos y pasó su mano por la larga cabellera del hombre que la besaba deliciosamente.

Cuando la vista de Rukia se restauró y rompieron el beso, ella no pudo evitar volver a cerrarlos cuando sintió que algo presionaba contra su monte de venus. No pudo analizar más lo que sucedía o pudiera suceder porque sintió cómo era recostada en la arena. 

Su salvador la llevó hasta la playa y volvió a besarla, antes de retirarse.

 _Volveré por ti._ — Escuchó Rukia en su cabeza, una voz que escuchó por única vez en Himeneo anterior.

— Eres tú... Ichigo...

Antes de perder el conocimiento, vio como unas hermosas escamas negras y una rubia cabellera se internaban en el agua nuevamente.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, horas después del amanecer, Accutrone le estaba regañando por semejante imprudencia. Ni siquiera le corrigió cuando le dijo que si quería ver el mar debía de avisar a alguna de las sirvientas.

A medio día llegó el velero con la otra _novia_ del Emperador, una hermosa curvilínea chica de cabellera naranja. A ambas, por seguridad, las trasladaron inmediatamente al navío y así comenzar a cargar las dotes de ambas naciones.

* * *

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himeneo: 
> 
> FORMAL  
> Boda, casamiento.  
> 2.  
> LITERATURA  
> Composición lírica escrita en honor de una boda.
> 
> Torque (Collar): Una torques, también escrito como torq o torc es un collar rígido y redondo, que está abierto en la parte anterior, como una herradura circular. Típicamente las dos puntas de la torque presentaban ornamentos esculpidos con esferas, cubos o formas zoomórficas y, con menor frecuencia, figuras humanas. Wikipedia
> 
> Goldkette voz al. Cadena de oro
> 
> Stecker voz al. Clavija
> 
> Leuchtturm voz al. Faro
> 
> Fräulein voz al. Señorita, doncella, niña
> 
> Gouverneur voz al. Gobernador


	4. Día 21 / Sobrenatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La detective espiritual, Rukia Kuchiki, está en búsqueda del nekomata de uno de sus clientes.

La puerta de la oficina estaba decorada con un enorme Ojo de Horus, eso significaba que esa no era la oficina de un detective privado normal, solamente los pocos y autorizados Detectives espirituales tenían permitido reclamar la protección de Wadjet. El trabajo de un detective espiritual es prestar ayuda a cualquier ser sobrenatural que la solicite, aunque el precio por esta ayuda no siempre están todos dispuestos a pagarla.

— ¿¡Sólo le pediste un dispensador PEZ de Chappy, el conejo!? ¿Estás loca o qué, Rukia?

— Pero vale mucho dinero y es de colección, Ichigo— Trató de razonar, en vano, la pelinegra con su asistente y aprendiz.

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a pagar la renta con un dispensador del estúpido conejo?

— Ese sólo es el pago inicial, Ichigo, y de la renta no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.

— Olvidalo, la última vez tuviste al tendero amarrado a la cama por varias horas.

— Pero le gustó y soy muy buena Dominatrix— Dijo Rukia mientras jugaba con sus dedos apenada de que Ichigo se hubiera enojado—, sólo le enseñé como se debe de hacer el BDSM.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver y quedamos en que no lo volverías hacer! ¡Por eso yo me encargo de las negociaciones! ¡No quiero que el enfermo de Urahara te vuelva a acosar!

— Bueno, si alguien aceptara compartir energía sexual conmigo...— Lo dijo a regañadientes la pequeña pelinegra que, de hecho, era una medio súcubo que de cuando en cuando necesita absorber la energía sexual de su alrededor para sobrevivir. De ahí que su oficina se encontrara cerca de la zona roja de la ciudad.

— Ya te dije que no puedo, no quisiera perder el control de mi transformación— Ichigo, gracias a su magnífico oído de licántropo, escuchó lo que Rukia decía— sólo mi pareja podría resistir mi energía.

Rukia torció su cuello para que Ichigo no viera la decepción en su mirada. La rechazaba constantemente, pero también alejaba a cualquier potencial hombre que se le acercara, cuando lo hacían, que de por sí ya era raro.

_ Si tan sólo no fuera una mestiza _ — Pensó Rukia amargamente, no era nada raro que las criaturas mágicas, a menos de que requirieran de sus servicios, la evitaran como la plaga. Y le dolía más que Ichigo la rechazara, aunque tampoco le sorprendía, su manada ya debe de haberle escogido una pura sangre para que se convierta en su _ Luna _ y compañera, después de todo era el hijo del líder de su manada, prácticamente un príncipe.

— Bueno, ya no importa, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

— Tú nada, sólo me vas a complicar las cosas— Dijo Rukia seria, mientras se ponía ropa adecuada para salir.

— ¿Qué? No vas a volver a escabullirte al casino de los Gnomos, ¿verdad?— La última vez que lo hizo Ichigo tuvo que rescatarla de un cuadrilátero de peleas clandestino, aunque encontraron a la sirena perdida y lograron negociar un contrato más justo para ella para que pudiera regresar al mar a ver a su familia cuando quisiera.

— Claro que no, voy a buscar a un nekomata perdido— Del bolsillo de su gabardina sacó la foto de un gato naranja con dos colas—, su nombre es Kon y es la mascota de mi cliente.

—... — Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la misión, por su naturaleza licántropa sólo terminaría ahuyentando al nekomata— Está bien, me quedaré a limpiar la oficina.

Cuando Rukia se terminó de poner sus botas se escuchó un gruñido bastante grotesco proveniente de la pelinegra.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Rukia?— Preguntó Ichigo, preocupado.

— No te preocupes, compraré algo de comer por el camino, no es nada.

— Está bien, cuidate, te estaré esperando aquí.

_ Si tan sólo está hambre se quitara comiendo _ — Pensó Rukia, preocupada, mientras salía de la oficina, dejando a Ichigo a cargo. Preocupada porque tenía meses sin alimentarse de energía sexual, por alguna razón estaba teniendo problemas para absorber la energía de la zona, y de cómo quedaría la oficina cuando regresara, Ichigo a veces abusaba de los químicos para limpiar.

Aunque, por el otro lado, todo quedaba muy brillante.

* * *

La misión fue fácil, Kon, el nekomata, fue muy dócil, hasta saltó a sus brazos. Tal vez su aura seductora la ayudó a atraerlo.

— Ahora sólo me falta llevarte con tu dueño— Dijo Rukia mientras le rascaba las orejas al gato mágico—, es extraño que un familiar huya de su dueño.

Rukia metió al nekomata en la caja transportadora que había traído. Sujetó la caja a su motocicleta, se montó en ella y perdió, por un corto momento, el equilibrio porque sintió una poderosa ola de hambre.

— ¿Oye, preciosa, no quiere venir con nosotros?— Le dijo un extraño, en evidente tono sexual, que venía acompañado de otros cinco hombres, todos atraídos por su aura y dispuestos a satisfacerla o violarla con tal de estar más cerca de su intoxicante aura.

Rukia miró al rufián, ponderando su oferta, tenía hambre, pero el tipo no le daba confianza; además le prometió a Ichigo que dejaría de acostarse con extraños en búsqueda de alimento.

Así fue cómo conoció a Ichigo, él la salvó de ser violada por un grupo de Tengu un día que se encontraba débil por la falta de energía. Aunque no alcanzó a hacer mucho cuando el Ojo de Horus lanzó su protección sobre ella y los Tengu fueron electrocutados por un rayo que les cayó encima. El rayo mágico, sorprendió tanto a Ichigo que le pidió que lo adoctrinara para poder recibir su protección, protección que deseaba extender a toda su manada. Tan deseosa de compañía estaba que no tuvo el corazón ni el valor de decirle que así no funciona el Ojo de Horus y que, sería mejor no recibir la protección Uadyet si no se quiere comprometer aún.

— No, gracias— Encendió su motocicleta y se fue antes de que la atacaran por rechazarlos.

* * *

— Eso fue rápido, Rukia.

— Te dije que no te necesitaba— Estaba algo mareada, pero no iba a dejar que Ichigo se diera cuenta—, me alegró de que no hayas tirado toda mi casa.

— No entiendo porque duermes aquí, pudiendo hacerlo en alguno de los lujosos apartamentos de la familia Kuchiki— Ese era uno de los aspectos que más lo confundían con respecto a Rukia, pertenecía a una de los clanes mágicos más ricos y poderosos existentes y aún así vivía en esa destartalada oficina, no sabía si tenía una casa propia. Tampoco recordaba nunca haber contestado una sóla llamada de parte de ellos o que ella los llamara. Era como si ella viviera aparte.

En respuesta, Rukia sólo se encogió de hombros, se tumbó en el tendido que era su cama y se quedó dormida rápidamente. Ichigo la tapó para que dejara de temblar de frío.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de si debería irse o no, Rukia últimamente no se había visto bien de salud y le preocupaba que algo sucediera mientras él no estaba. Su casa no estaba nada cerca y seguramente su padre lo retendría para hablar de su compromiso.

— ¿Ya te vas?— Dijo una voz chillona que él no reconoció.

Giró en derredor buscando el origen de la voz, sólo estaba el nekomata en su caja transportadora limpiándose su pelaje. Comenzó a olisquear en búsqueda de algún intruso, no iba a dejar a Rukia al alcance de la mano de algún pervertido.

— ¿Pregunté que si ya te vas?— Era la voz nuevamente.

La voz venía del nekomata.

— ¿Puedes hablar?— Ichigo se acercó con cuidado a la caja transportadora, no quería que utilizara alguno de sus poderes en él.

— ¿Hablas?

— Por supuesto— Dijo el gato de dos colas.

— ¿Entonces, cómo es que no hablaste antes?— Eso le intrigaba, perfectamente pudieron haberle preguntado antes por qué se escapó de su casa y en caso de necesitarlo, prestarle ayuda.

— Porque ella no me lo permitió— El nekomata se recostó dentro de la caja, con su cabecita encima de sus patitas—, bueno, su maldición lo hizo por ella.

— ¿Ella te maldijo?— Ella no debería poder hacer eso, ella nunca haría eso, ya la había escuchado hablar mal de aquellos que usaban maldiciones para controlar a otros.

— No...— La voz de Kon se estaba apagando—, la que— Bostezo— pesa sobre ella...

Ichigo se quedó paralizado, Rukia estaba maldita, eso no era posible, ella no actuaba de manera inusual, excepto que, en general, no dejaba que los seres mágicos se le acercaran, a menos de que fuera en su oficina. Tal vez él era la única excepción, porque no eran pocas las veces que lo había acompañado a comer, aunque ella no comía mucho o nada, alegando que ya había comido algo y estaba satisfecha.

— Explícate, por favor...— Le preguntó a Kon, pero sólo recibió pequeños, casi silenciosos, ronquidos de su parte. El nekomata se había quedado dormido.

Giró su cabeza para ver a Rukia, también dormida en su camastro, y luego al reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Ya pasaba la medianoche. Sería mejor regresar a casa, su padre no le gustaría que llegara tan tarde. Ya mañana le preguntaría a Rukia acerca de la maldición que él mencionó.

Mientras salía de la oficina de Rukia, se dio cuenta del lujoso automovil negro estacinado en la calle de enfrente. No era la primera vez que lo veía, en las últimas semanas estaba siempre estacionado justo enfrente de la oficina de Rukia. Recuerda que le llamó mucho la atención desde la primera vez que lo vio, no sólo por el lujo contrastante con la pobreza típica de un barrio con alta criminalidad sino también porque la gente que pasaba junto al carro actuaba como si no lo viera. 

— Tche— Ichigo gruñó en frustración.

El carro estaba desocupado, siempre lo estaba, razón por la cual Ichigo nunca había podido confrontar al dueño y saber si tenía intenciones de lastimar a Rukia.

Ichigo se retiró, al no encontrar motivo para seguir ahí, por lo que no vio al hombre de largo cabello negro salir del carro que estuvo vigando con anterioridad y tampoco lo vio entrar, sin necesidad de utilizar llave, a la oficina de Rukia.

* * *

— Estúpido, hijo, ¿dónde estabas?— Lo recibió con una llave que lo tenía inmovilizado. Ya era demasiado con su costumbre de pasarlo lejos de la manada.

— ¡No te importa, viejo!— Ichigo trataba de romper el agarre que tenía su padre sobre él, pero la fuerza sobrenatural del líder de la manada le obligaba a doblegarse.

— Ya tienes que comportarte, tienes a tus hermanas preocupadas por tu mala educación— Le dijo Isshin, su padre y líder de la manada de los Blackcape, la más grande de todas, el país entero se considera bajo sus dominios.

— Lo siento, pero me tardé en salir del trabajo— Su padre aflojó ligeramente su agarre sobre Ichigo.

— Uh— Suspiró—, si tan sólo nos dijeras dónde trabajas o dejaras de poner pretextos para no comprometerte con Orihime-chan.

Ah, sí, Orihime, la chica más atractiva de la manada, y con la que su padre arregló su compromiso cuando el hermano de ella murió a manos de un grupo de hechiceros renegados, miembros del clan Sternritter, que intentaron usar su piel como ingrediente principal en uno de sus hechizos. Afortunadamente, el hechizo falló y todos los Sternritter involucrados perecieron. Desafortunadamente, Sora, el hermano de la bella chica, no sobrevivió.

— Ya te dije que trabajo con Unagiya y ya te dije que no estoy listo para tomar una  _ Luna _ .

— ¿Y si mejor nos presentas a la chica que ves a nuestras espaldas, Ichi-nii?— Dijo otra voz, la de una de sus hermanas menores, que debería de estar dormida porque tenía clases temprano— Siempre hueles a ella.

— ¡Karin, deberías de estar dormida!— Ichigo la trató de regañar desde el agarre de su padre, que se volvió a apretar para que recibiera el regaño de parte de su hermana menor.

— Sí, Ichigo, ¿por qué no mejor no nos presentas a la chica con la te la pasas todo el día?

— ¡Ella es sólo una compañera de trabajo!— Estaba rojo, no quería ni había intentado hablarles acerca de Rukia.

— Pues ella huele a algo más que eso, Onii-chan— Ahora era Yuzu la que lo molestaba, lo cual era raro de ella, era la más tranquila de su familia—, parece que tratas de perfumarte de ella.

La más joven de los Kurosaki era tan escurridiza, por su aroma tan delicado, que ni se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba hincada a su lado.

— Hijo, si tienes algo con la chica sólo dínoslo y anularé el compromiso con Orihime-chan. No creas que no sé qué es lo que haces todos las noches en el baño, hasta te escuchó mascullar algo, y luego yo tengo que limpiarlo para que Yuzu no vea tus cochinadas, todo porque eres tan inutil que lo haces mal— Su padre finalmente lo soltó, más se escuchaba realmente preocupado por las indecisiones de Ichigo que molesto por limpiar algún resto de las fantasías que llegaba a quedar por limpiar con prisas.

— ¡Cállate, Papá, no sé de qué hablas!— Ichigo tomó nota de utilizar mejores aromatizantes y jabones. Tal vez también debería de usar inciensos.

— Tal vez no nos quiere hablar de ella porque es una mestiza— Concluyó Yuzu al ver la reacción de su hermano.

— No sé de qué hablas, Rukia no es una mestiza— Ichigo se cubrió la boca con las manos rápidamente por su desliz, pero ya era muy tarde les dijo el nombre de Rukia.

— ¿Así que se llama Rukia?— Dijo su hermana, Karin, mientras le picaba las costillas— Te lo tenías muy guardadito, ¿seguro que no te gusta y la escondes de otros machos?

— ¿Hijo, es por eso que no nos la quieres presentar?, sabes perfectamente que no tenemos problemas con los mestizos y que nos encargaríamos de mantenerlos a raya de ella.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Rukia y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación y ya les dije que no es una mestiza— Ichigo, que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas desde el primer momento que dijo el nombre de Rukia frente a su familia, trataba inútilmente de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Entonces, no la traes a casa por qué no te le has declarado o porque ella te rechazó, Onii-chan?— Ahora era el turno de Yuzu para molestar a su hermano.

— ¡Basta!— Gritó Isshin a sus hijos, que inmediatamente dejaron de jugar entre ellos—, Ichigo, si no es un problema el que sea una mestiza, el fin de semana la traerás para que la conozcamos y le declararás tus sentimientos, o la próxima luna llena haré oficial tu compromiso con Orihime. 

— Hermano, por favor mañana no vayas a trabajar o regresa temprano, recuerda que va a haber un eclipse lunar.

Con eso Isshin salió de la habitación y llevó a las niñas a dormir, tenían clases en unas cuantas horas, aunque saldrían temprano por seguridad. Ichigo, que se quedó sólo en la sala, estaba muy azorado e inseguro de querer analizar el motivo por el cual su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente con el solo prospecto de invitar a Rukia a conocer a su familia o de que su padre se haya dado cuenta.

_ ¡A mí no me gusta Rukia, a mí no me gusta Rukia, a mí no me gusta Rukia! _ — Se repetía Ichigo una y otra vez tratando de negar los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Rukia.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo regresó a la oficina a la mañana siguiente, notó un aroma que no estaba la noche anterior. Era el aroma de un hombre. Uno potente y poderoso que le ponía los pelos de punta a Ichigo. 

_ ¿¡Un rival!? _

— Ichigo, ¿estás bien?, tus ojos están brillando— Era la voz de Rukia.

— ¿Eh?— No se había dado cuenta de que Rukia estaba frente a él de lo ocupado que estaba en buscar a la fuente del aroma. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo rígido que estaba, de que le dolían las puntas de los dedos porque se estaban volviendo garras, de que quería convertirse en lobo y arrancarle la garganta a alguien y después fornicar con una hembra, una en particular, la que estaba enfrente de él, hasta que ya no pudiera más.

— ¿Ichigo?  _ Ahh _ ...— Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y sus mejillas se sonrojaron deliciosamente y se abrazó a sí misma tratando de contener sus emociones, también, hace mucho que no veía tanto color en su rostro—, ¿en,  _ ahh _ , quién estás pensando?

La piel de Rukia estaba perdiendo el tono cenizo que la había caracterizado desde que la conoció, se estaba viendo sana, floreciente, turgente, sensual... y esos gemidos, casi quería arrancarle la ropa y lamer cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

Cuando ella mordió su dedo índice fue cuando salió de su estupor de un brinco que lo llevó hasta el final de la habitación y a chocar con alguien que estaba a sus espaldas y rebotar al suelo.

— ¡Oh, Dios!— La voz y rostro de Rukia cambió rápidamente a uno de preocupación y corrió en dirección de accidente.

Lo que Ichigo no esperaba era que Rukia, en lugar de ayudarlo a él, que estaba en el suelo, siguiera su camino y se acercara a un hombre alto y de cabello con rostro de preocupación.

— ¿Nii-sama, te encuentras bien? ¿El bruto de Ichigo no te hizo daño?

Ichigo estaba estupefacto, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y mucho menos esperaba que Rukia reaccionara así, en especial porque era él quién estaba tirado en el suelo.

_ Lo llamó Nii-sama, ¿cómo que Nii-sama? Ella nunca me dijo que tuviera un hermano, ¡ni siquiera me habla de su familia _ — Pensaba Ichigo alarmado, lo poco que sabía lo había tenido que averiguar por cuenta propia revisando y acomodando los papeles de la oficina.

— ¿Nii-sama? ¿Rukia, quién es el estirado este?— Porque era la mejor manera que tenía Ichigo para describir al hombre pulcramente vestido y rostro, y podía admitir que entendía porque sus instintos reaccionaron del modo en que lo hicieron. El hombre era extremadamente guapo.

— Ichigo, no seas grosero con Nii-sama.

— No te preocupes, Rukia, el  _ Lobo  _ ni siquiera me ensució— Se sacudió ligeramente el saco con la mano para comprobar su estado.

— Pero, Nii-sama, Ichigo puede llegar a ser un bruto.

— Eh, los escuché— Se escuchó la queja de Ichigo pero ambos lo ignoraron.

— No me sorprende, los licántropos pueden llegar a ser muy vulgares— Byakuya mira severamente a Ichigo—, incluso si son el príncipe de su raza.

— Tienes razón, Nii-sama— Se volteó hacia Ichigo—. Ichigo, me tengo que ir a llevar a Kon con su dueño y me gustaría que atendieras a mi hermano en lo que yo regreso.

Ichigo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, ante la sola idea de tener que pasar unos minutos con el hermano, del que nunca había escuchado nada de Rukia.

— ¡Qué! ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de este estirado?— Como respuesta recibió un librazo en el rostro por parte de Rukia.

— ¡Cállate y acompaña a mi hermano mientras se va!— Comenzó a ponerse un saco ligero que Ichigo no le había visto antes y que le sentaba muy bien— Y no olvides irte temprano a casa, no te preocupes si no regreso temprano.

— ¡No, espera!, necesito hacerle unas preguntas al gato— Trató de detenerla mientras ella tomaba la caja transportadora con Kon, que comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en su interior, y salía de la oficina.

— Ichigo, no digas tonterías, Kon no puede hablar— Le dijo desde la puerta—, me hubiera dado cuenta ayer que lo atrapé.

Ichigo se quedó estupefacto, Kon habló con él, no fue su imaginación. Se giró lentamente para ver al tipo llamado Byakuya y guardaron un silencio incómodo entre los dos. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que escucharon la motocicleta de Rukia alejarse de la oficina.

— ¿Cuál es tu relación con Rukia?— Preguntó Ichigo cuando notó que el semblante y el cuerpo de Byakuya se relajaron, hasta se veía cansado.

— ¿En serio eres el hermano de Rukia?— Ignoró la pregunta y contra atacó con la propia.

Volvieron a verse con antagonismo, casi se podía ver las chispas que saltaban por sus ojos.

Byakuya movió su mano y entre ellos apareció una mesa de té, con el servicio completo.

— Sentémonos, creo que tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Ichigo, con dudas, tomó una de las sillas recién aparecidas, se sentó frente a su interlocutor y comenzó a verlo con mayor cuidado. El hombre, Byakuya, tenía un porte fino, aristocrático; su cabello, con esos kenseikan que Ichigo no había notado con anterioridad, lucía lustroso, típico de un noble.

¿Qué tan ricos eran los Kuchiki como para pagar una bufanda del finado Tsujishiro Kuroemon III, que rodeaba el cuello de Byakuya, pero no para mejorar las condiciones en las que vivía Rukia?

— Tengo muchas dudas, por ejemplo, ¿por que nunca te mencionó Rukia o la llamaste?— Comenzó Ichigo.

Byakuya le sirvió a Ichigo una taza de té que éste tomó dudoso, no le gustaba el té, lo encontraba muy amargo y no confiaba en que no estuviera envenenado. Muchos hechiceros se encargaban de sus enemigos de ese modo.

— No creo que Rukia me hubiera podido mencionar, ni siquiera podemos vernos con regularidad por su maldición.

— Kon también mencionó que ella estaba maldita, no entiendo, ella me parece normal.

Byakuya bajó violentamente su taza en la mesa lo que asustó a Ichigo. Si antes el Kuchiki lucía serio y severo, ahora lucía lívido, tan lívido como puede lucir alguien cuya expresión es inexistente. 

— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que no podía moverme en la presencia de ella o de que nadie se le acerca? Salvo tú, que no entiendo cómo lo haces.

Era cierto, mientras estuvo Rukia, Byakuya apenas y se movió, se veía tieso, aún más de lo que se nota que es.

— Por tu silencio me doy cuenta que no sólo eres vulgar, también eres tonto— Dijo Byakuya con un suspiro de derrota,

— ¡Ey! ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Kurosaki, quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi hermana.

— ¿Por eso viniste? 

— ¿Si no por qué más? No puedo estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella sin agotar mi poder espiritual, incluso, sólo puedo entrar en su inmediación cuando ella está inconsciente.

— Ella sólo es mi amiga— Dijo Ichigo quedito y mirando uno de los cuadros de la pared, que de repente le había llamado mucho la atención.

— Mientes, pero supongo que no eres tan inmune a la maldición como creía, los lobos no suelen negar sus propios sentimientos.

— Ya deja de decir que está maldita ¡Explícate!

Byakuya soltó un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Rukia no es mi hermana. Ella es mi cuñada, hermana menor de mi difunta esposa— La mirada de Byakuya mostró algo de tristeza—. La adopté como mi hermana para tratar de protegerla, pero no funcionó, no la pude proteger de mi familia ni de sí misma.

— ¿De sí misma?— Ichigo sintió sudor comenzar a recorrer su espalda. 

— Hace unos años— Continuó Byakuya—, debido al rechazo de los ancianos de mi clan, trató de eliminar su parte humana, pero...

— ¿Pero?

— No funcionó, ella se convirtió en una especie de sifón y, a la vez, obtuvo una debilidad que se esparce a su alrededor. Tuve que volverla en Detective Espiritual, otra maldición, pero que mantiene a raya la anterior.

— N-no lo entiendo— Le comenzaron a temblar las manos a Ichigo, parte del té, que ya se había enfriado, cayó sobre la mesa.

— Todos los Detectives espirituales están malditos, de un modo u otro, y el poder de la efigie que los representa, aleja el mal y protege al detective al costo de alejar aún más a todos los seres.

— Eso debe de ser porque es una mestiza— Dijo Ichigo, no era raro que los mestizos fueran alienados por la sociedad mágica, eran inestables y hasta peligrosos. No para los licántropos, pero sí pero muchas otras razas mágicas—, eso es normal, todos los seres mágicos evitan a los mestizos por estúpidos— Trató de razonar.

— No, no, no, niño, que los seres mágicos eviten a los mestizos por temor a explosiones de poder no implica que estos pierdan su poder ante ellos, ¿estás seguro de que no sientes algo por mi hermana?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella sólo es mi amiga!

— Es una lástima, creo que ella siente algo por ti. Espero que lo tuyo sólo sea negación— Byakuya se levantó de su lugar y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

— No estoy en negación— Esto último ya lo murmuró.

— Lo que digas, Kurosaki— Se notaba que no le creía—. Cuidate, hoy hay eclipse lunar.

Ichigo lo siguió para hacerle entender de que no estaba en negación para darse cuenta de que se subía al auto lujoso que tenía semanas estacionado frente a la oficina. Tanta fue su sorpresa que no reaccionó hasta que Byakuya ya se había ido.

— Por eso sabe mi apellido, ¡el muy maldito nos estuvo espiando!

* * *

El gato dentro de su caja no dejaba de moverse violentamente, en especial cuando llegaron al área residencial de lujo de su dueño. El cliente de Rukia, el espiritista Don Kanonji, decía ser un hombre modesto, a ella no le parecía por lo lujoso del edificio de apartamentos, en especial porque su apartamento era el penthouse de dos pisos y terraza privada con la mejor vista de ese lado de la ciudad. 

— ¡Srita. Kuchiki, logró encontrar a mi adorado Kon!  _ You are really WON-DE-FULL! _ — La recibió con inusitada alegría.

— No fue muy complicado, Sr. Kanonji, aunque no entiendo porque se está comportando así de repente— Dijo mientras ponía la caja transportadora en el piso.

— Bueno, eso es porque eres una chica muy linda, Srita. Kuchiki, y Kon es un pervertido— El hombre miraba muy seriamente al Nekomata—, no es la primera vez que intenta algo como esto.

— Ya entiendo— En realidad, Rukia mentía, si no fuera por su poder de atraer y despertar los instintos sexuales de los seres a su alrededor no entendería porque otro la consideraría atractiva. Ichigo la primera persona con la que quiso usar activamente no funcionó, incluso la regaño. Curiosamente, eso le agradó más porque significaba que Ichigo trabajaba con ella por voluntad propia y no bajo la influencia de algo que no estaba bajo su control.

— Aquí tienes— El espiritualista puso frente a Rukia un maletín muy pesado—, tu muy bien ganada paga.

Rukia lo abrió para revisar que su contenido fuera el correcto: los juegos de muñecos y edición ultra limitada  _ Happy Chappy Wedding Day _ y H _ appy Chappy Traditional Wedding Day _ en sus cajas de madera lacrada... ah, sí, y cinco mil dólares para pagar las cuentas.

— Gracias, Sr. Don Kanonji, fue un placer trabajar para usted.

— No,  _ Thank You, Little Girl!! _ Gracias a ti recuperé a mi pequeño Kon, aunque él preferiría que yo fuera una chica hermosa.

— Fue un placer buscarlo, me divertí mucho rastreándolo— No era cierto pero no quería parecer grosera—, bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

— Ah, un momento, Srita. Kuchiki— Kanonji la detuvo antes de que entrara al ascensor—. Como detective espiritual debe encargarse de mantener el orden del mundo espiritual, ¿cierto?

Rukia retrocedió sus pasos, si bien no siempre estaba obligada a intervenir en los asuntos de las criaturas mágica, muy por el contrario, debía de mantenerse alejada para no causar mayores conflictos, el hecho de que se lo preguntaran directamente era un indicativo de que tal vez tendría que hacerlo.

— Eso depende de lo que se trate, Sr. Kanonji— No daría fácilmente su brazo a torcer— , ¿por qué?

— Es que antes de que la contratara para encontrar a Kon escuché algo que pareció preocupante,  _ very worrisome _ .

Rukia se paró enfrente del espiritualista.

— Dígame qué escuchó.

* * *

Ichigo vio el reloj de nueva cuenta. 1:38 p.m.

Rukia no había regresado, quería preguntarle acerca de las cosas que le dijo Byakua. Tenía el tiempo limitado, pronto tendría que irse y tenía hambre.

— Rukia se está tardando mucho.

Su estómago le gruñó molesto, como licántropo requería ingerir muchos más alimentos que una persona normal y no había almorzado por esperar a Rukia, que debía de regresar pronto.

Ichigo suspiró, no tenía nada que hacer, el corazón lo sentía oprimido y le picaba la piel. Tal vez por el eclipse lunar que ocurría esa noche o por la reacción exacerbada que tuvo ante la presencia de Byakuya. 

Volvió a marcar al celular de Rukia para darse cuenta de que el teléfono con la estúpida carcasa de conejo se le había olvidado y estaba incomunicada.

— Será mejor que vaya a comprar algo— Dijo rendido.

Rápidamente le escribió una nota a Rukia diciéndole que iría por algo de comer y que le traería algo.

* * *

— ¿Qué sabes de lo que sucederá esta noche?— Preguntó Don Kanonji

— Habrá un eclipse lunar, nada más irregular que en otros días del año. Los únicos que se ven afectados son los licántropos.

— Esa es una verdad a medias, Srita. Kuchiki. Los hechiceros y espiritistas utilizan esas noches para cosechar ingredientes especiales y el eclipse de esta noche será muy especial.

— ¿Qué tan especial?

— Uno de penumbra total, ocurren tres en cada siglo.

— Entiendo, ¿y por qué debo de preocuparme por el eclipse en esta ocasión?

— Los Sternritter aún desean despertar a Yhwach. 

Yhwach, se cree, era un hechicero que se convirtió en domenio al tratar de conquistar el mundo mágico. Se lo venció al quemarlo hasta que si piel quedó tan dañada que no le quedó de otra que irse al inframundo.

— Nunca han podido revivirlo— Continuó Kanonji—, pero el rumor dice que hoy cosecharan el ingrediente que les hace falta.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

— La piel de un cambiante.

* * *

Rukia tenía horas comunicándose a las sedes licantropas para asegurarse de que todos los cambiantes (lobos, zorros, mapaches...) se encontraban encerrados y seguros. Independientemente de si el famoso ritual funciona o no, los Sternritter creen que sí y tratarán de matar y desollar a todo cambiante que se encuentren en su camino para alcanzar tal objetivo. Le agradecía mucho a Don Kanonji por prestarle su estudio cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular en su oficina. Desafortunadamente, le faltaba un cambiante por contactar...

Rukia entró acelerada a su oficina, de todos los cambiantes, Ichigo era al único que aún no regresaba a su base y no había podido contactar con él.

— ¿Ichigo?— Rukia gritó, buscando al joven. 

El silencio fue la respuesta que recibió, la oficina estaba a oscuras, pero no estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que llevaba mucho tiempo vacía.

Temblando tomó su celular, que encontró en la mesa, y marcó a dónde fuera que viviera Ichigo. Número que de por sí no debería tener, porque Ichigo no se lo había dado.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Diga?— Le contestó una voz suave y dulce.

— ¿Se encuentra Ichigo en casa?— Ella rogaba que la voz le dijera que sí, que él estuviera a salvo, así ella podría descansar, al menos un momento.

— Disculpe, ¿quién habla?— La voz se puso nerviosa.

— ¡¿Está o no Ichigo en casa?!

— N-no, no ha llegado al hangar, ¿quién habla?

Rukia guardó silencio, se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando.

— ¿Señorita? ¿D-dónde e-está mi herm-mano? 

— Soy Rukia, Ichigo trabaja para mí— Eso pareció calmar un poco a la voz en el teléfono.

— ¿Está todo bien? Mi papá ya va a cerrar el hangar.

— Yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Le colgó el teléfono antes de que la chica le pudiera hacer más preguntas, una que no podía contestar sin volver a alterarla.

Salió de su oficina, tal vez Ichigo había ido a comer, siempre tenía hambre.

Dio una vuelta en uno de los callejones que llevaban al restaurante al que ella e Ichigo les gustaba ir cuando tenían dinero. No avanzó mucho cuando se encontró con un batidillo de comida en el suelo. Obviamente atacaron a alguien.

Era muy obvio para ella que los Sternritter se habían llevado a Ichigo.

No dejaría a uno sólo con vida.

* * *

Ichigo despertó, ignoraba dónde estaba, pero sabía que lo habían atacado con magia especial, porque no cualquier tipo de magia le debía de haber afectado.

¿Qué habrían usado?

Debía de seguir bajo sus efectos porque seguía sin poder mover sus extremidades, aunque podía mover sus cuello y ver el lugar dónde se encontraba. Se encontraba rodeado por una enormes piedras en formación, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que pronto se encontraría encima de él.

— ¿Ya está todo listo para la cosecha?— Escuchó la voz de un hombre joven preguntar, se mantenían lejos de su vista, pero podía percibir un punzante olor a hierbas e inciensos.

— Sí, sólo falta que la luna entre en penumbra, Amo Haschwalth.

_ ¿Cosecha? ¿Qué van a cosechar? _

— En ese caso comencemos la exaltación.

Lo próximo de que Ichigo fue consciente fue de una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y el dolor típico al cambio de forma.

* * *

Rukia estaba detectando las energías mágicas que estaban en el aire para poder encontrar a Ichigo. Los Sternritter debían degenerar mucha energía mágica para poder cosechar a Ichigo, desgraciadamente el eclipse de luna estaba alterando tanto las energías que le era imposible discernir entre una y otras, estaban tan entremezcladas que no podía determinar el origen y final de ninguna.

— Creo que no me queda de otra.

Abrió el frente de su camisa para revelar un tatuaje en tinta roja. Era el sello de la maldición del Ojos de Horus el cual comenzó a brillar y a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Rukia cayó al suelo, presa del dolor.

* * *

Ichigo no pudo luchar más en contra del hechizo que lo tenía sometido, trató con todas sus fuerzas negar esa energía que le exigía dejar salir a su lobo interior que estaba sediento de sangre, sus dientes le dolían de tanta saliva que se acumulaba en su boca, a la que le estaban saliendo sus colmillos.

* * *

En el suelo había un círculo mágico que emitía una brillante luz roja, en el centro se encontraba Ichigo, completamente desnudo porque su ropa no había resistido su fuerza. El círculo cumplía con tres funciones, la primera obligarlo a transformarse en su forma primaria de lobo, hasta el momento había mostrado una resistencia increíble, estaba atrapado en su forma secundaria, a la mitad de ser un lobo y un humano. La segunda era sacar y concentrar sus instintos más básicos, y que se veía reflejado en la forma en la que se encontraba. Y la tercera, y más importante función, evitar que escape y ataque a los hechiceros que lo tienen prisionero.

— Que fuerte es el ingrediente, amo Haschwalth, se niega a convertirse en lobo.

— Será una excelente piel para nuestro Gran Señor.

Él ya no veía colores porque estos habían cambiado, la luz era más brillante y todos los aromas imposiblemente potentes, tanto que casi veía a través de ellos. Estaba rodeado por veinticuatro figuras encapuchadas de blanco a las que les quería arrancarles gargantas de una mordida de lo apestosos que eran, le haría un favor la humanidad al deshacerse ellos.

Los cánticos que salían de sus gargantas eran molestos, sentía que le taladraban los oídos. Desafortunadamente, cada vez que trataba de atrapar a una de esas figuras era repelido por la barrera que lo regresaba al centro del círculo mágico.

Los cánticos lo estaban agotando, pronto perdería el conocimiento y su lobo tomaría el control para protegerlo lo mejor que pudiera. O así sintió que sería hasta que le llegó un aroma dulce, mas no empalagoso; sensual y conocido; uno que hacía que le salivara la boca por una razón completamente diferente, por un instinto por el que nunca se había dejado llevar. Tampoco ayudaron los repentinos gritos de terror de sus captores y el sobresaliente olor a hierro que siguió al silencio sepulcral de las voces cantoras.

* * *

El claro en lo más profundo del bosque era un extraño ideal para una cosecha como esta, tanta energía mágica en un sólo lugar volvería cualquiera que fuera el objeto a cosechar en un conducto extremadamente poderoso, casi tendría el nivel de una reliquia.

Rukia aterrizó suavemente sobre sus talones detrás de los montículos de rocas que servían como círculo mágico exterior para los Sternrittper. Los podía ver a la distancia, cubiertos con esas estúpidas túnicas blancas en un pésimo intento de esconder sus identidades. Les funcionaría si no fuera porque su líder, Jugran Haschwalth, se había quitado la suya.

— Maldito soberbio, seguramente cree que ya ganaron.

Rukia tomó una bocanada de aire para controlar sus emociones al ver a Ichigo sufriendo la transformación forzada. Tendría que tener cuidado con él, seguramente sus instintos se encontraban a flor de piel, cualquier movimiento que hiciera podría hacer que la atacara a matar.

Dio un paso dentro de la barrera, que al intentar detenerla, la atacaba con descargas eléctricas que parecían no hacerle nada. Cada paso que la internaba en la maraña de barreras, estas se iban rompiendo, parecían vidrios que cedían ante la presión. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar velocidad y a convertir sus uñas en garras.

Su ataque fue tan preciso y fino que no se dieron cuenta que ella estaba ahí hasta que ya había bañado su mano con la sangre de su líder. Con su cabeza en mano saltó de un lugar a otro con tanta velocidad que sólo tuvieron tiempo de gritar aterrados antes de que sus cercenadas extremidades formaran una lluvia de sangre y vísceras que cubrieron toda la circunferencia del círculo mágico.

Se hincó para recuperar el aire, no porque estuviera agotada, sino porque si se vió afectada por la barrera, sus instintos básicos se estaban saliendo de control, cuando rompiera la última barrera, la que retenía Ichigo, y en ese momento vendría la verdadera batalla.

Dirigió su mirada a Ichigo, que se encontraba en un estado entre mitad lobo y mitad humano. Él la miraba tan fijamente que sentía que la atravesaría. Esa mirada la hacía temblar hasta su centro, vibraba placenteramente y sus muslos escurrían con la duda del origen de esa mirada que nunca había visto en salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Ichigo?

Él gruñía y babeaba sin quitarle la mirada, ya había escogido su presa y era ella.

Hipnotizada con el brillo dorado de sus ojos, estiró su mano hasta tocar la barrera. Sintió como ésta se rompía bajo sus dedos y después como el fornido y duro cuerpo de Ichigo se abalanzaba sobre ella.

— Ahh... d-detentee...

La lengua de Ichigo se dedicó a limpiar con su lengua la sangre en cada centímetro de piel disponible, y la que no le arrancaba la molesta tela que le impedía saborear a la hermosa mujer que, a su vez, rasguñaba su espalda con sus afiladas garras. Ella podía sentir su falo endurecido presionar intermitentemente entre sus piernas, mientras él daba diestros lametones y mordidas a sus tetas.

— N-no, ah, s-sab-bes l-lo q-que haces...

— Rukia... mía...

Ichigo le abrió bruscamente sus piernas mientras se hacía un camino al ansioso coño. Rukia sentía que se desmayaba del placer que le daba esa lengua. 

— N-no lo hag-gas...ah... n-no es l-lo que d-deseas....ah— Gemía al sentir a la rasposa lengua estimularla.

— Sí lo deseo, siempre lo he deseado.

Ella no podía entender cómo es que Ichigo sonaba tan centrado, sus instintos debían de estar alterados, no debería de ser capaz de formar oraciones debido al hechizo que usaron en él.

— N-no quiero, ahhh, q-que te arrepientas— Ella le jalaba el cabello mientras mientras él jugaba con su clítoris.

— Nunca— dijo entre lametones, Ichigo sólo podía pensar en somer, especialmente de someter a una hembra, de marcarla cómo propia con su simiente, y asegurarse de que nunca más se pudiera alejar de él. Y sólo había una mujer a la que había deseado someter—, eres mía, sólo mía.

Rukia lo jaló de sus cabellos hasta llevarlo a su boca. Sus lenguas batallaron por el control del otro por un rato hasta que Rukia mordió el labio de Ichigo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar.

— Y tú eres sólo mío.

Apenas y le dio tiempo de ver la dentuda sonrisa de Ichigo antes de que él atacara su cuello con una mordida y se enterrara con violencia en su coño.

No tardaron mucho en perder la conciencia después de eso. Todo se volvió blanco, ya sólo quedaban los instintos de apareamiento entre ellos.

* * *

El sol de la mañana cayó sobre dos cuerpos inconscientes que seguían enredados y desnudos, respiraban acompasadamente y no se veían listos para soltar al otro.

— ¿Con qué aquí estaban?— Una molesta voz comenzó a sacar a Ichigo de sus dulces sueños por lo que abrazó el cuerpo entre sus brazos con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Papá, vas a despertarlos! Se nota que pasaron una noche muy dura— Dijo una voz dulce.

— No estoy segura de que fuera tan dura— Se burló otra voz femenina.

— ¿Cómo dices eso, Karin? Están desnudos y llenos de rasguños.

— Basta, niñas— Les habló serio la voz masculina—, informen a los otros rastreadores que ya los encontramos.

Se escuchó el crujido de huesos y luego dos lobas jóvenes internarse en el bosque seguido de aullidos.

— Ay, estúpido hijo, ¿ahora cómo le digo Byakuya que te emparejaste con su hermana sin el debido cortejo?— Las brillantes mordidas en los cuellos de la pareja era la característica más importante entre ellos.

  
  
  



	5. Día 22 / Sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia tiene un mal Día en el escuadrón e Ichigo llega a hacer una visita sorpresa

Trabajo.

Trabajo.

Trabajo.

Mucho trabajo.

Dicen que demasiado trabajar te vuelve un aburrido.

* * *

— Capitán Kuchiki, aquí le traigo más documentos para que los revise.

Rukia aguantó las ganas de gemir al ver otra pila de papeles que tenía que leer y sellar, ya estaba cansada de ver tantos reportes de objetos dañados, de reclutas hospitalizados y misiones concluidas. No estaba en condiciones para seguir con el ritmo del papeleo; antes, hace muchos años, no hubiera habido problema, se hubiera encargado de ellos rápidamente y estaría en casa tomando un baño caliente. Pero ahora, gracias al pasar de los siglos, sufre de dolores de espalda y piernas por estar tanto tiempo sentada frente a su escritorio.

— Sí, déjalos por ahí, en un momento los reviso— Le dijo a Rukia a su Cuarto Oficial, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violeta—, ve a comer, Azumi, y dile a Tsukasa que lleve esa pila de allá al Escuadrón Dos cuando regrese entrenar a los nuevos reclutas.

La chica, una joven, hizo una mueca por tener que recordarle su trabajo a su mellizo.

— Sí, Mamá, pero sólo si tú dejas de exigirte tanto, ya no estás en edad para estos trote y menos ahora.

— Jovencita— Rukia se quitó sus gafas para leer, pasó sus dedos entre su cabello ya canoso, y miró muy seriamente a su hija—, yo sé lo que hago. Y te he dicho que no me llames Mamá en el escuadrón, no quiero que te discriminen por ser mi hija.

— De acuerdo, pero cuando regrese, vas a dejar eso y vas a tomar un poco de té.

La chica se retiró antes de que su madre le pudiera decir algo por haber roto una de las reglas de los Kuchiki.

La mujer terminó de revisar la pila en su escritorio, soltó un suspiro y miró la pila que le habían traído. Se jaló un poco su cabello al ver que por su descuido los documentos habían quedado muy lejos.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió por los papeles, ya sólo tenía que terminar esa pila y se podría retirar...

— Detente ahí, mujer, ¿en qué habíamos quedado?— Una voz grave, y que ella consideraba sensual, la hizo detenerse en ese instante.

— ¿Ichigo?— Sintió como sus mejillas ardían, esa era la voz de su esposo que había estado de misión en Hueco Mundo y no había visto en meses.

Ichigo, y sus aún excelentes reflejos, evitaron que se hiciera un regadero de papeles cuando Rukia, en su momento de ensoñación, dejó caer.

— Ten cuidado, no queremos que nos regañen por entregar papeles mal revisados— Dijo Ichigo juguetón cuando los puso en el escritorio de Rukia.

Rukia, como pudo, abrazó al hombre, que ahora, por el pasar del tiempo, portaba su cabello largo sujeto en una cola baja de caballo y que, aunque ya no era tan brillante como antes por las canas de la edad, ella adoraba pasar su dedos por la sedosa cabellera; y la barba de candado que tenía, siempre hacían que Rukia sufriera un ataque de lujuria que les había dado muchos hijos.

— Mmm— Ella disfrutaba de estar entre los fuertes brazos de Ichigo—, ¿cuándo llegaste?

— Una hora, creo— Dios, como extrañaba sostener a su mujer—, llegué primero a bañarme y luego Kyoraku y yo tuvimos una conversación cuando venía para acá.

— Oh— Las alarmas se prendieron en la cabeza de Rukia, Kyoraku siempre le daba misiones específicas a Ichigo para tenerlo ocupado—, ¿y qué te dijo?

Él se separó un poco de su esposa para verla a la cara y darse cuenta de que se veía cansada y necesitada de un descanso. Tampoco ayudaba que sus labios se vieran tan rosados y carnosos que sólo se le antojaba besarla hasta que no hubiera mañana.

— Rukia, nos vamos, que Issei se encargue de tu papeleo— Oh, oh, cuando Ichigo metía al primogénito de ambos y teniente de Rukia, ella sabía que el asunto era serio.

— Pero, Ichi— Sacó su arma secreta, el apodo para él que usaba en la cama, y que claramente funcionó porque enderezó su espalda—, aun me quedan unas horas antes de empezar mi licencia por maternidad y no quiero...

— ¿Licencia por maternidad?

Ichigo rompió el abrazo que compartía con su mujer, para poder verla con detenimiento. Notó, por fin, esa pequeña barriguita disfrazada por los hanbok, holgados y cómodos, que se acostumbró a utilizar después de su segundo embarazo y tercera luna de miel en Corea.

Los dos guardaron silencio, Rukia había olvidado que Ichigo se fue de misión antes de que supiera de que estaba embarazada, otra vez. Porque sí, queridos lectores, a pesar de ser un matrimonio de muchos años y de tener ocho hijos, uno de ellos recientemente casado y pensando en ya formar familia propia, los dos seguían actuando como adolescentes calenturientos cada que podían y muchas veces olvidaban protegerse durante sus arrebatos de pasión, de ahí los siete embarazos previos de Rukia.

Ichigo la volvió a abrazar, fuertemente antes de cargarla en brazos y salir de la oficina. Al diablo con el trabajo y el informe que tenía que entregar, lo haría mañana. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo con su esposa y su nonato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azumi: 彩菫
> 
> "彩" COLOR VÍVIDO. "菫" VIOLETA.
> 
> Tsukaza: 月冴
> 
> "月" LUNA. "冴" HABILIDOSO.
> 
> Issei: 一世 
> 
> "一" UNO. "世" MUNDO.


	6. Día 23 / Promesas cumplidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya e Isshin tienen una conversación muy importante.

Era un día muy soleado, uno muy bonito para un paseo familiar, aunque el destino no fuera precisamente el más alegre de todos, al menos no debería de serlo. Bueno, tampoco es como que dos hombres adultos representen a una familia, más bien, ellos son las cabezas de sus respectivas familias.

— Kurosaki, ¿por qué me has pedido que nos veamos aquí?

— Creo que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas por discutir, Byakuya-bo.

— Un cementerio no me parece el mejor lugar para discutir.— Dijo Byakuya mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Pero, de qué otro modo hablaríamos con Masaki-chan?

Byakuya Kuchiki, que en otro momento de su vida había escuchado hablar de la esposa del otrora Isshin Shiba, siempre se preguntó qué clase de mujer lo haría dejar su antiguo estilo de vida como shinigami. Así que, por educación, le ayudó a limpiar la tumba y a poner flores en la tumba de la familia Kurosaki. Ambos hombres guardaron silencio para dar sus respetos a la mujer en la tumba.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?— Byakuya el silencio después de un buen rato de haber terminado de rezar.

— Ah, eso es obvio, para que le pidamos a Masaki su bendición.— Lo dijo un poco juguetón.

— ¿Por qué necesitaría yo la bendición de tu esposa?

— Porque Rukia-chan me pidió que presentara a su hermano a la familia a la que se uniría— Eso descolocó a Byakuya, no se imaginaba que Rukia se sintiera así—, para hacerle saber de que ella estaría bien y que su hermano también es bienvenido entre nosotros— Lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, recordando cuando le prometió lo anterior a la joven mujer pronto sería su tercera hija de verdad.

— Es bueno que te preocupes por los sentimientos de Rukia— Byakuya sonrió por primera vez en el día, tranquilo de que los Kurosaki cuidarán de su orgullo como ella lo necesitaba—, creo que también te tocará ir a pedir la bendición de Hisana.

— Me parece justo— Isshin parecía satisfecho.

El camino de regreso lo pasaron acordando los detalles faltantes para la boda Ichigo y Rukia que corresponden como miembros de familias nobles...

Especialmente porque tendrían que hacer entender a Ichigo que, como futuro líder de los Shiba tenía que pasar por  protocolos un tanto incómodos pero necesarios para comenzar su nueva vida en la Sociedad de Almas.


	7. Día 24 / Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay muchas maneras de decir “te amo”

El salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción estaba atestado de gente elegantemente vestida. Ichigo, por su parte, llevaba un elegante traje negro que lo hacía destacar entre los otros invitados que prefirieron ir de ropas más tradicionales. El evento principal pronto comenzaría y ya no habría vuelta atrás, no es como que desee hacerlo, muy por el contrario, estaba ansioso de que pronto iniciara la ceremonia.

Era un momento atípico, o eso era lo que él creía, nunca había participado o asistido de un evento como este. También se sentía extraño de socializar con tanta gente al mismo tiempo, no siempre se le daba bien y no debía, a menos de que quisiera recibir un sermón muy largo, arruinar la noche.

Ya estaba harto de tener que asentir o negar, porque era lo único que podía hacer para no gritarle al anciano idiota que no dejaba de soltar insultos velados a diestra y siniestra, de no ser porque se empezó a escuchar la melodía del piano, que significaba que todos debían de tomar su lugar, le habría gritado al molesto hombre unas cuantas verdades.

Todos los invitados tomaron asiento a ambos lados del frente del salón, dónde se encontraban las sillas. Ichigo se paró, como ya habían practicado, en la parte central junto al oficial. Todos estaban ansiosamente esperando la entrada triunfal de la protagonista de la noche.

A la música del piano se le agregó una pequeña banda sinfónica que empezó a tocar una marcha nupcial escrita especialmente para esta ceremonia.

Desde que ella dio el primer paso dentro del salón los murmullos desaprobadores de los ancianos comenzaron. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con sus elecciones con respecto a la bolsa. Qué el lugar era inadecuado, que el salón era de una categoría insuficiente, que al novio le faltaban modales...

Y ahora que podían ver el vestido que ella había elegido estaban aún más escandalizados. No era ni blanco ni rojo, era un hermoso color marfil; que los guantes no tuvieran dedos tampoco les fascinaba, lo veían terriblemente vulgar, sin mencionar los intrincados bordados de las largas mangas y ese dobladillo tan amplio que tenía que cerrar con ayuda de unos listones de seda; pero, lo que más los ofendía era el vestido en sí mismo, no sólo porque ella se había negado a utilizar un tradicional vestido de novia, si no por el amplio escote que dejaba ver su blanca espalda y que se ajustaba coquetamente a la altura de los pechos, al menos quedaba matizado por el largo velo de novia y las aplicaciones y bordados del vestido que recordaban a copos de nieve.

Ichigo, por su parte, estaba encantado del espectáculo que era la novia que recorría el pasillo hasta quedar a su altura. Ver cómo le corrían el velo sería un placer que guardaría en su memoria el resto de su vida, que les pusieran el lazo y les permitieran tomarse de las manos fue un alivio, casi sentía que la perdería.

No podían dejar de sonreír mientras se oficiaba la ceremonia. Ojos ocre y violeta brillaban sin dejar de verse el uno al otro.

— Pueden decir sus votos.

Ichigo, sin romper con la mirada, comenzó a recitar las palabras que con tanto trabajo había practicado.

“Tus manos son mi caricia

mis acordes cotidianos

te quiero porque tus manos

trabajan por la justicia

tus ojos son mi conjuro

contra la mala jornada

te quiero por tu mirada

que mira y siembra futuro

si te quiero es porque sos

mi amor mi cómplice y todo

y en la calle codo a codo

somos mucho más que dos”

En respuesta, la hermosa novia recitó los votos que minuciosamente había memorizado para esta noche:

**_“Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_ **

**_podrá secarse en un instante el mar:_ **

**_podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_ **

**_como un débil cristal._ **

**_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_ **

**_cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón,_ **

**_pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_ **

**_la llama de tu amor.”_ **

— Por el investido en mí, los declaro marido y mujer.

Rukia no esperó ni un segundo cuando lo jaló de las solapas del traje de Ichigo para para plantarle un beso que hizo que muchos de los invitados la miraran reprobatoriamente, esa no era la manera de apropiada de actuar de una señorita de la familia Kuchiki. Cuando se separaron, Ichigo pudo ver pequeñas y traviesas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, se contuvo de limpiarlas con sus dedos o arruinaría su delicado maquillaje, aún tenían la recepción por delante.

— Te amo, Ichigo.

— Yo también, Rukia.

Depositó un casto beso en los belfos de Rukia, para no correrle el labial, antes de guiarla por el pasillo al salón donde sería la recepción y podrían comenzar su vida como el Sr. y la Sra. Shiba. 

Ya después tendrían tiempo para arrumacos.

* * *

Vivir en la sociedad de almas no sería fácil, los ancianos de ambos clanes no se tomaron a bien su compromiso, unos por considerarlo a él poca cosa para la familia Kuchiki, otros por considerar un insulto que una adoptada se casara con el heredero de su clan; que decidieran sentar su residencia en el Rukongai tampoco les sentó bien a ellos porque se sentían insultados y rechazados o porque no les cumplían su capricho de volver inmediatamente al Seireitei con toda la pompa y honores que sentían que se les había arrebatado; pero la feliz pareja sólo quería un tiempo para se ellos mismos sin las presiones propias de los nobles.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los poemas recitados por Ichigo y Rukia, respectivamente fic fueron los siguientes
> 
> Te quiero, de Mario Benedetti (fragmento) y 'Amor eterno', de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer


	8. Día 25 / Coraje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo toma el valor de decirle a Rukia que ha tomado una decisión muy difícil

Ok, hoy era el día, ya lo había postergado demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan distraído, Ichigo?, ya quítate esa cara de idiota— Rukia ya estaba harta de que su novio no pusiera atención a lo que le decía.

— No me llames idiota, enana.

— Pero sí estás distraído— Su mirada se oscureció un poco.

Se encontraban en una de sus citas semanales, o mensual porque la carga de trabajo de la morocha la había obligado a cancelar de último minuto sus encuentros los pasados meses. Sí, se video llamaban todos los días y se enviaban regalos, pero no era lo mismo, Ichigo ya estaba en la universidad y los dos ya habían empezado a tener sexo. Eso último no se lo digan a Byakuya, no está listo para saber que su hermana ya había crecido, aunque no le caería mal una plática en perspectiva de género para entender la nueva independencia de su hermana.

— Lo siento, es que, hay algo que he estado pensando...

— Espero que no sea porque quieres terminar conmigo— Dijo Rukia con mirada oscura.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso— Él no estaba seguro en cómo decirle la decisión que había tomado.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede? He notado que tiene mucho tiempo queriendo decirme algo.

El chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas, si no fuera por la seriedad del momento, Rukia admitiría que verlo así la prendía un poco, bueno, todo Ichigo la prendía y más al haber pasado tanto tiempo sin que tuvieran contacto carnal, algo a lo que le habían tomado mucho gusto. El sexo teléfonico no era lo mismo que una larga sesión de besos.

_ Concentrate, Rukia, concentrate, tu novio puede que esté intentando cortar contigo _ — Se dijo a sí misma.

— Sí, Rukia, sabes que estoy por terminar la universidad, y he estado pensando en mí futuro...

Rukia sólo hacía sonidos de afirmación entre oraciones.

— Entiendo, ¿y qué has estado pensando?

— Rukia, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo— En su mirada se podía ver la certeza de su decisión.

Rukia sólo pudo guardar silencio mientras él abría su corazón.

— ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?

— No— Negó con la cabeza—, creo que aún no estamos listos para ello y Byakuya diría que somos demasiado jóvenes, aunque sólo sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

— Yo también, pero nos la vivimos saltando de un mundo al otro— Rukia se acongojó, ella no podía darle la estabilidad que seguramente él la necesitaba.

— Eso es lo que me ha tenido nervioso y he tenido que reunir mucho coraje para preguntarte algo— Se empezó a rascar la cabeza, como siempre que se ponía nervioso o quería esconder sus sentimientos—, ya obtuve la aprobación de Kyoraku-Sotaicho y una oferta de trabajo.

— Ichigo...— El corazón de Rukia se aceleró de la emoción.

— ¿Rukia, me ayudarías a encontrar un lugar dónde vivir en la Sociedad de Almas?

Rukia no aguantó la emoción de la noticia y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y unió sus labios en un fogoso beso.

— ¿Eso significa que sí?— Dijo Ichigo en un momento en que separaron su labios antes de continuar besándose.

— Significa que vamos a celebrar en privado y después le diremos a Nii-sama que te vas a mudar con nosotros.

Ichigo no dijo nada por lo distraído que estaba, ya después le explicaría a Byakuya que salía con Rukia para que no lo matara cuando los encontrara besandose.

  
  



	9. Día 26 / Sonrisas y risas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la fiesta de celebración del ascenso de Rukia y la integración de Ichigo a la cámara de 46, Orihime y Renji tienen una conversación acerca de que aunque no están con quién aman son felices, pero que nunca habrían hecho felices a esas personas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ser un one-shot ichiruki nuestros protagonistas favoritos apenas y salen, jajaja

Hace mucho que ella no venía a la Sociedad de las Almas, entre la universidad, el trabajo y la vida adulta no había tenido nada de tiempo para visitar a sus amigos. Ella había cambiado mucho, su cabello ahora lo llevaba corto y le agarró gusto a la ropa ajustada o escotada que le era muy útil en su trabajo de modelo, aunque también era inversora en una casa de modas pequeña pero con mucho potencial; había tenido muchos novios, unos de una sola y otros de manos sudadas, cuando encontró ropa que la hacía sentir sexy sin enseñar realmente nada; aún no encontraba al hombre con el que desee pasar el resto de su vida y, tal vez, nunca lo haría, aunque, tampoco seguía enamorada del mismo chico que en secundaria; ahora tenía un hijo al que había decidido criar sola, Ukyou de tres años, y que amaba más que nada en el mundo y al que le dedicaba su tiempo y alma. Se sentía feliz, se sentía realizada... y lista para hacer más cosas, ir a más lugares, probar más comida y conocer más personas.

— ¡Inoue, te ves increíble!— Los shinigamis no dejaban de saludarla y felicitarla de lo bien que se veía.

— Gracias, Rangiku-san, me alegro tanto que nos hayan invitado.

— ¿Fue difícil venir?

— Un poco, lo más complicado fue traer la carreola, ja, ja, ja— Dijo la pelirroja mientras arrullaba a su hijo con la carreola.

— Pero es un niño hermoso, casi se me antoja tener uno propio, je, je, je— Rangiku Matsumoto ya estaba maquinando pedirle uno a su capitán.

— Un hijo es mucho trabajo, Rangiku-san— Inoue sentía que se le resbalaba una gota de vergüenza por las caras que hacía Rangiku.

La mujer pelirroja sonreía y hacía conversación a todos los amigos a los que no había podido ver años, era maravilloso reconectar con ellos.

* * *

Hace mucho que no veía a ¿sus amigos humanos?, al menos le gustaba pensar que eran amigos, aunque fueran más de Ichigo que suyos. A diferencia de ellos, que viven poco en comparación, no sentía que hubiera cambiado poco o nada. Seguía siendo teniente de Byakuya, seguía viviendo en la misma barraca desde que se convirtió en teniente, seguía visitando bares y acostándose con la primera chica que aceptara sus avances o entendiera que lo suyo no tenía futuro; y también seguía enamorado de la misma mujer, aunque ya la supiera inalcanzable románticamente. Tal vez su cabello era el cambio más significativo en su persona, su cabello lo había dejado crecer tanto que ahora lo llevaba en una compleja trenza que iniciaba en la parte superior de su cabeza y terminaba a la mitad de su espalda, cuidarlo se había vuelto su orgullo. A pesar de su estancamiento laboral y, un poco, el emocional, no era infeliz.

— ¡Abarai-kun!

— Inoue— Se sorprendió de la mujer, que se había vuelto más bella con los años y la maternidad sólo había acentuado su aura amorosa.

— Te veo algo alejado de la fiesta, ¿está todo bien?

— Sí, lo que sucede es que...— Se empezó a rascar la cabellera— ya van a llegar los invitados de honor y no me gusta lo acaramelados que son.

— ¿Te incomoda o son muy cursis?— Preguntó nerviosa.

— ¡No te imaginas cuánto!

—... Me alegro por ellos, Abarai-kun— Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera y enorme en su rostro.

— Yo también, siento que nunca habría hecho a Rukia tan feliz como luce ahora.

— Yo tampoco creo que hubiera hecho feliz a Shiba-kun.

A lo lejos podían ver a sus mencionados amigos, una estaba siendo ascendida a Capitán del Decimotercer Escuadrón y el otro le estaban dando un asiento dentro de la Cámara de los 46. Ambos lucían extáticos, las sonrisas parecían que no les cabían en sus rostros cuando anunciaron que aprovecharían la ceremonia para contraer matrimonio, justo a tiempo para el nacimiento de su primogénito que también fue una sorpresa. En especial para Byakuya que estaba pálido por no haberse dado cuenta que su hermana ya estaba a la mitad de la gestación.

— Llamame Renji, tenemos mucho de conocernos,

— Sólo si tú me llamas por mi nombre.

— De acuerdo, Orihime— Saboreo el nombre de la chica en sus labios y descubrió que le agradó.

— Gracias, Renji-kun, tenía años deseando que llamaras por mi nombre— Dijo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cruzaron sus miradas de un modo que olvidaron todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo estaban ellos y no pudieron evitar acercarse poco a poco.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, para que todos los invitados pudieran disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales y del casamiento express de los héroes del Seireitei, que se volvió el único lugar iluminado del jardín. El Capitán General y el Consejero Presidente de la Cámara de los 46 empezaron el protocolo matrimonial para un Capitán, un miembro de la Cámara, ambos nobles de del Seireitei. Pero nada de esto fue atestiguado por el par de pelirrojos, sin saber cómo, tal vez alentados por la repentina oscuridad del jardín, unieron sus labios y rodearon con sus brazos la figura del otro. Sus bocas y lenguas batallaron por el dominio del beso que no se detuvo hasta que el resto de los invitados comenzaron a gritar felicitaciones a los novios.

— Le diré a Uryuu que se lleve a Ukyou, lo hará muy feliz pasar un día extra con él.— Dijo Orihime cuando rompieron con el beso y recuperó la conciencia lo suficiente, pero sin dejar de presionar sus pechos contra Renji.

— Déjalo, tengo que partir de misión en unos minutos— Renji pasó su nariz al cuello de la bella mujer.

— Ah, pero...— Podía sentir una ligera erección en su estómago y no quería que se desperdiciara.

— Te veré en tu casa cuando termine, si no te molesta— Volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

Orihime estaba con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios hinchados, y deseosa, mientras Renji subía y bajaba una de sus manos por su espalda, casi tocando sus glúteos.

— Está bien, Renji-kun, te veré pronto— Le guiñó el ojo derecho de un modo que hizo que el rostro de Renji tomara la misma coloración que su cabello.

Lo de ella con Uryuu no funcionó pero obtuvo un bello regalo de esa relación; y con Renji, seguramente, tampoco lo hará pero puede ser una bonita y gratificante experiencia que les dé una pizca de las sonrisas y risas que comparten sus queridos amigos Ichigo y Rukia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雨響
> 
> ～ Ukyou ～
> 
> significado:
> 
> "雨" lluvia. "響" sonido.


	10. Día 27 / Escena favorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo le enseña a Rukia su escena favorita de Romeo y Julieta.

— No entiendo porque te gusta esta obra, es muy tonta, no tiene nada de romántico.

Rukia ya llevaba buen rato de haber terminado de leer Romeo y Julieta. Ichigo por fin la había convencido de darle una oportunidad a William Shakespeare y le sugirió empezar por algo sencillo, pero viendo su reacción tal vez debió de haberle dado a leer  _ Mucho ruido y pocas nueces _ o _ La tempestad _ .

— Eso es porque no la leíste correctamente.

— Claro que la leí correctamente, lo que pasa es que son dos adolescentes haciendo cosas estúpidas.

— Te voy a demostrar que lo leíste mal. Acuéstate en la cama y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?— Rukia se estaba recostando, pero dudosa de lo que el pelopincho podría hacerle.

— Vamos a recrear mi escena favorita.

— ¿Y para eso tengo que estar recostada?

— Hazme caso y cierra los ojos... y también ponte blandita o lo vas a arruinar todo.

Rukia hizo lo que él le pidió, no sin antes de hacer una seña de que vigilara su acciones, en especial sus manos, ya en otras ocasiones se han pasado de largas.

Ichigo la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo acomodarse de modo que su cabeza quedara recargada sobre su hombro.

—  _ Allí duerme Julieta _ — Empezó a recitar con voz suave pero firme— _ , y ella basta para dar luz y hermosura al mausoleo. Yace tú a su lado _ — Se refiere a Paris, alcanza a recordar Rukia—:  _ un muerto es quien te entierra. Cuando el moribundo se acerca al trance final, suele reanimarse, y a esto lo llaman el último destello _ — Ichigo empezó a pasar su dedos entre el cabello de Rukia—.  _ Esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte que ajó el néctar de tus labios, no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura. Todavía irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, donde aún no ha podido desplegar la muerte su odiosa bandera _ .  _ Ahora quiero calmar la sombra de Teobaldo, que yace en ese sepulcro. La misma mano que cortó tu vida, va a cortar la de tu enemigo _ — Su mano, que antes acariciaba sus cabellos, bajó bajó por su mejilla suavemente hasta llegar a sus labios, que Rukia encontró completamente seductor— _. Julieta, ¿por qué estás aún tan hermosa? ¿Será que el descarnado monstruo te ofrece sus amores y te quiere para su dama? _ — La voz de Ichigo sonaba como si estuviera en agonía—  _ Para impedirlo, dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas. Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí descansará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros _ — Rukia, por un momento quiso abrir los ojos y decirle que se encontraba bien— _. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios, puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte _ — Su mano bajó, por un momento, a su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón y luego volvió a subir a sujetar una de sus manos— _. Ven, áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así, con este beso... muero. _

Con eso Ichigo posó sus labios en Rukia en un suave beso que rápidamente se tornó en pasional, en especial por parte de Rukia que había rodeado el cuello de Ichigo con su brazos para profundizar su beso.

— ¿Qué te pareció?— Preguntó Ichigo, falto de aire, cuando Rukia aceptó romper el beso mas se negó a soltar a Ichigo y pego su frente a la de él tratando, en vano, de calmar a su corazón.

— Creo... que... le puedo dar otra oportunidad, Romeo— Dijo antes de volverlo a besar y hacer que se recostara encima de ella para que Julieta y Romeo, osea ellos, tuvieran su encuentro romántico.

Ichigo sonrió traviesamente, la próxima vez leerían  _ Sueño de una noche de verano _ .


	11. Día 28 / Anímate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia está triste, en su estado no ha podido ver a Ichigo tanto como quisiera, con ella embarazada y él de misión.

Las patadas en su vientre dolían, apuntaban a sus riñones y otros órganos internos que no podía discernir. Aunque eso era algo normal en su situación. Estar embarazada de gemelos y a punto de llegar a término no era fácil. La Sociedad de Almas estaba encantada por su embarazo porque estos no eran comunes, y uno gemelar se consideraba poco más que un milagro.

— Rukia-nee, te traje algo de té — Era Karin, la ya no tan pequeña Kurosaki había tomado el papel de guardaespaldas mientras su hermano no se encontraba en casa.

— Gracias— Rukia inmediatamente regresó su vista a la ventana y no pudo ocultar su semblante triste a pesar de que era su té favorito el que se encontraba entre sus manos.

— ¿Rukia-nee, estás bien?, te veo triste.

Rukia dirigió la mirada a su adorada cuñada.

— Lo siento, Karin, no quería preocuparte— Le dio un sorbo a su té que estaba endulzado con un poco de miel.

— ¿Es por Ichi-nii?, no debe de tardar en llegar, el papeleo lo ha de haber retenido y ves que es tan torpe para eso.

— Pero ya pasó una semana— Se sujetó su vientre para no alterar a sus muy inquietos vástagos—, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?

— Tranquila, Rukia, me retrasé porque me alargaron el papeleo para darme la licencia por paternidad y me dieron otras dos misiones de emergencia— Era la voz, algo cansada, de Ichigo que estaba entrando a la sala con una caja de la repostería favorita de Rukia.

Ella corrió, tanto como pudo con el peso de dos bebés en su vientre, hasta alcanzar a Ichigo y rodearlo con sus brazos

— Te traje tu pastel favorito para que te animes.

Rukia lo ignoró y sólo lo abrazó, eso era lo que necesitaba para animarse, tener a su esposo entre sus brazos.

Aunque el pastel de fresas de  _ La pâtisserie _ también ayudaba a mejorar su humor.

  
  



	12. Día 29 / Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el festival de tanabata, Ichigo y Rukia asisten juntos y terminan su velada de manera muy especial (Lemon)

La tarde era cálida y el que casi todos los presentes vistieran con sus coloridas yukatas, en especial de las chicas.

— No me has dicho que me veo linda, Kurosaki-kun— Le dijo en tono meloso su  _ amiga  _ de cabello azabache, mientras le picaba las costillas con su codo a manera de broma.

Ichigo, rojo al ver que la yukata rosa de conejos y lunas y con un obi azul marino de Rukia le acentuaba su trasero, le evitaba la mirada apenado de que le gustara la vista.

— T-te ves muy l-linda, Rukia— Lo admitió porque sabía que si no lo hacía ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera.

Pero no se esperó que ella lo bajara hasta que su oido quedara a la altura de su boca.

— Aww, Kuroraki-kun, tú también te ves muy guapo con tu yukata azul marino— No utilizó su tono travieso, o, tal vez, sí lo era, pero lo dijo con un tono diferente de travesura.

Ichigo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda por un momento por lo que se enderezó rápidamente. Aún no se acostumbraba a la nueva naturaleza de su relación, aunque le encantaba esa incertidumbre.

— V-vamos a comprar unos takoyakis.

— También quiero jugar a atrapar ese peces dorados que mencionaste.

La familia Kurosaki había invitado a Rukia a divertirse en el festival del templo por alguna festividad local que no entendió bien de qué trataba, lo que importaba era que sería la primera vez que participaría en un Matsuri, así que estaba muy emocionada de pasar un rato tranquilo con su no- _ novio _ . Porque aunque la había invitado la familia de Ichigo, por alguna razón, ninguno pudo acompañarlos alegando emergencias que ella no entendió.

Rukia, contenta de tener una noche completa con Ichigo para ella sola por las conflictivas agendas de ambos, le dió apretó entre sus brazos el brazo derecho de Ichigo, lo que hizo él sintiera las curvas de los senos de la teniente.

— R-rukia, aquí no— Ichigo estaba nervioso, el estudiante de medicina aún no se acostumbraba a los aspectos más carnales de su relación con ella, y todo, por más inocuo que fuera, lo hacía pensar en ello y a veces pensaba que Rukia quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— ¿Aquí no qué, Ichigo?— Ella sonaba inocente.

— Nada, ¿qué te gustaría hacer primero?

— Mmm, ¿qué tal si jugamos al tiro al blanco?

— Suena divertido.

— ¡Perfecto, te conseguiré un premio para que me presumas como novia!

— Se supone que eso lo debo de hacer yo.

_ Aunque aún no te pido ser mi novia _ — Pensó Ichigo, recordando su cobardía de formalizar con ella, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no le salían las palabras de la boca cuando lo intentaba.

— Por eso, vas a presumir el premio que te conseguí.

— No, yo te debo de conseguir el premio— Él trató de alegar que ese era su deber.

Ella hizo un mohín en la cara, claramente no entendiendo a lo que Ichigo se refería.

— ¿Y si mejor no juegan los dos?

Dieron un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al puesto de juegos y tenían un rato discutiendo. La pena los hizo aceptar el reto del tendero. Tomaron los rifles de aire, apuntaron y dispararon. 

— Fue divertido, hagámoslo otra vez— Dijo Ichigo, listo para darle a los blancos que valen más puntos ahora que ya entendió la dinámica del juego.

— ¡Sí, es divertido!

Minutos después tenían al tendero rogandoles que fueran o arruinarían su negocio, incluso les dió unos premios que estaban ocultos con tal de que se fueran: una kanzashi y un chal barato que se notaba se le habían quedado de algún evento de invierno y que no pudo vender, porque muchos de los premios también se podían comprar, siempre y cuando ya hubieras perdido muchas veces en el puesto.

Ichigo, por un momento, pensó en alegar, pero al ver que a Rukia le había encantado la kanzashi, que estaba decorado con una luna y un conejo, lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Ichigo, puedes ayudarme?— Rukia estaba torcida hacia él, sujetando su cabello con una mano y la kanzashi con la otra. 

— ¡Claro!— Con cuidado, la ayudó a sujetarse el cabello que ya le había crecido bastante.

— Ah— Rukia soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Ichigo, por accidente, rozó su cuello con sus dedos, eso trajo recuerdos de noches pasadas en las que descubrieron que el cuello de ella era muy sensible.

Se voltearon a ver con ojos brillosos, con hermosos sonrojos en las mejillas de ambos, visibles por las luces que se encargaban de iluminar todo el lugar.

— No hemos comprado takoyaki.

— Ni hemos jugado a atrapar peces dorados.

Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a los otros puestos que ofrecía el festival, un tanto robóticamente porque no se quitaban los ojos de encima el uno al otro. Era un milagro, que sólo podía ser explicado por su habilidad de percibir reiatsu, de que no chocaran con nadie durante el trayecto.

Comieron y jugaron en los otros puestos, aunque parecían haber perdido la concentración porque ya no ganaron, o les hicieron trampa, en ningún otro puesto.

— Ichigo, ¿ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales?

Él muchacho volteó a ver su reloj para ver la hora.

— En unos veinte minutos, ¿quieres verlos?

— Me gustaría, tus hermanas me los recomendaron mucho.

— Tal vez ya no encontremos lugar, hay quienes apartan lugar desde temprano.

Rukia hizo una cara de decepción que Ichigo no pudo soportar, porque si bien era cierto que en la explanada principal y sus costados ya no habría ni un sólo espacio para ellos, tal vez podrían ir a un lugar al que había escuchado varios adolescentes iban a  _ ver  _ el espectáculo de luces, no que él hubiera ido antes con alguna de sus compañeras de universidad antes de ser-lo-que-sea-que-sea de Rukia, pero si había escuchado a Ishida decir que él sí lo había hecho con su actual novia, una tal Naomi.

— Ven conmigo, sé de un lugar donde podremos ver el espectáculo.

La tomó de la mano, tiraron los trastos en el bote de basura más cercano y siguieron su camino en dirección contraria a dónde se dirigía la gente, que ya sabía que pronto empezaría el espectáculo. Cuando parecía que iban a dejar las inmediaciones del festival, Ichigo la hizo brincar una sencilla valla y la hizo internarse por el área boscosa que rodeaba el templo. El camino, al no ser parte del área permitida, se encontraba a oscuras y tuvieron que sacar sus celulares para darse algo de iluminación. 

Rukia siguió a Ichigo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro desde el cual podían ver a la multitud reunida para observar el espectáculo.

— ¡Llegamos!— Exclamó en voz baja Ichigo

— Es impresionante, Ichigo— Rukia no dejaba de admirar la osadía de Ichigo.

— Shh, debemos mantener bajas nuestras voces o nos podrían descubrir.

Ichigo, aprovechando el horripilante chal, lo puso en el suelo para darles algo de protección contra el césped y para tener algún lugar en el que sentarse.

No tardó mucho en que se apagaran las luces de todo el festival, los fuegos artificiales le siguieron no mucho después.

Rukia hacía queditos ruidos de admiración y encanto, era la primera vez que veía flores en el cielo y de diferentes colores, las había rojas, azules, amarillas, las que combinaban colores y formas. El espectáculo duró minutos, lo sintieron muy corto, pero lo entendían. No tardaron las luces del festival en regresar, pero la pareja seguía sentada en su lugar, tomados de las manos y con Rukia apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

— Fue hermoso...— Dijo Rukia con un suspiro.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado— Ichigo la volteó a ver, ella seguía con una mirada de ensoñación.

Le encantaba cuando él podía ofrecerle semejantes experiencias, en muchos sentidos la sentía como una niña que estaba conociendo el mundo por primera vez.

— ¿Ichigo?— Ella lo miró con sus ojos brillantes.

— ¿Sí?— Empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

— Te había extrañado— Él también, sus ocupaciones hacían que muchas veces no pudieran tener citas, por lo que cerró la escasa distancia que separaba sus bocas y aprovechó el momento para besar profundamente a su todavía no-novia.

Rukia pasó su brazos detrás del cuello de Ichigo y él la recostó sobre la tela restante del chal para poder besarla con mayor facilidad. Ella comenzó a soltar suspiros cuando Ichigo dejó su boca y pasó a su cuello, al que le comenzó a dar mordidas y a abrir el cuello de la yukata para alcanzar más de la lechosa piel. Por su parte, Rukia, que adoraba cuando Ichigo jugaba con su cuello, frotaba sus piernas al sentir conocidos estremecimientos sensuales.

— Ah, Ichigo...

Escuchar la voz sensual de Rukia hizo que Ichigo dejara el delicioso cuello de la mujer para verla. El rostro de ella estaba lleno de deseo, con marcas por los besos y las mordidas en su cuello, su esternón y el nacimiento de sus senos al descubierto. Esa vista provocó que la sangre de Ichigo bajara a su vientre bajo y endureciera su anatomía.

— Ichigo...— El suspiro de Rukia lo obligó a pasar saliva.

Ese momento ella lo aprovechó para abrir el frente de la yukata de Ichigo y sentir sus definidos pectorales un momento y luego dirigir sus manos por debajo del cinturón, sin abrirlo, hasta alcanzar su pene a medio endurecer, lo apretó firmemente, lo cual provocó un sonoro gemido que Ichigo trató de contener para que no los descubrieran, pero el tacto diestro que ella ejercía sobre su falo se lo dificultaba.

Sin impedirle seguir masturbandolo, Ichigo abrió por completo la parte superior de la yukata y descubrió las tetas desnudas de Rukia a las que comenzó a besar inmediatamente. Extasiado por tenerlas tan fácilmente a su alcance, no lo pensó dos veces y metió la mano entre la tela para alcanzar su entrepierna. Tampoco lo esperaba, pero no encontró barrera entre sus dedos y el ya muy mojado coño de Rukia, ¡ella no llevaba ropa interior!

Empezó a estimular en círculos su clítoris y a penetrarla con sus dedos, lo que provocó que la respiración de Rukia se volviera errática.

— I-ichi-chi-go... ah... hazlo... follame...

Apenas y podía hablar, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de que Ichigo la masturbara, ella perdía el control y le pedía que la follara con fuerza, no que le hiciera el amor, quería que la tomara sin contemplaciones.

— Shh, aún no— Ichigo se vio obligado a dejar la deliciosa mama de Rukia para hablarle y empezar un camino de mordidas y saliva hacía su cuello mientras seguían masturbandose mutuamente—, chupa— Ichigo sacó sus dedos del coño de Rukia, que soltó un pequeño llanto al sentir la falta de los diestros dedos, que la dejaron rozando las puertas del cielo, pero lo acalló en cuanto Ichigo metió sus dedos en su boca y pudo saborearse a sí misma.

Comenzó a meter y sacar los largos dedos de Ichigo de su boca, imitando el acto que estaban a punto de realizar. Ichigo se separó de ella y le terminó de abrir la parte baja de la yukata, dejándola hecha toda una maraña, principalmente porque aún tenía la cintura anudada por el obi azul. Ya se podía imaginar cómo lucía él al estar en las mismas condiciones. 

— Ahora... Ichigo...— Ella no había dejado de chupar los dedos hasta que ya no podía resistir más el entumecimiento en su coño que deseaba ser llenado.

Él le dedicó un momento a contemplar a la revuelta mujer, tenía los cabellos revueltos, los pezones duros y enrojecidos, los labios hinchados y el coño tan brillante de lo mojado que estaba que era capaz de verla a pesar de la poca iluminación que tenían.

Bruscamente, le separó las piernas y, sin pedir un permiso que ya tenía, acomodó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Rukia y, aprovechando los jugos, entró con suavidad en ella hasta enterrarse por completo.

—  **_Ahhh..._ **

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo al sentirse completos después de un periodo considerable de impuesto celibato por sus deberes personales. Despacio, Ichigo comenzó a entrar y salir de Rukia y a disfrutar del rebote de las modestas tetas de su amante. Apretó la sujeción que ejercía en las caderas de Rukia para poder acelerar el ritmo del martilleo que ejercía en el apretado y mojado coño al punto que ninguno de los dos sabía con precisión si los gemidos que salían de la boca de la chica eran de placer o de dolor.

Con la mente nublada, Rukia bajó una de sus manos hasta su clítoris y comenzó a jugar con él para facilitarse un orgasmo atronador que chupara toda la corrida que pronto saldría de la verga de Ichigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez por el lugar o la falta de sexo, que las paredes del coño de Rukia comenzaron a estrecharse en torno la verga de Ichigo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que desacelerar un poco el tirmo de sus estocadas.

— Sigue así, Ichigo— Rukia cerró sus piernas en torno a la cadera de Ichigo para instalarlo a seguir penetrandola aún después de haberse corrido en ella y él, considerándose su fiel esclavo y agradecido por tal honor, hizo lo que ella quería hasta que su verga se volvió flácida por haber liberado su carga y cayó cansado sobre en ella.

Ichigo podía sentir como era su cabello era acariciado suavemente por una de las manos de Rukia y abrazado por la otra. Cómo disfrutaba de estar así, de que ella, su adorada, lo abrazara de tantas formas al mismo tiempo: con su corazón, con sus brazos, con sus piernas y con la calidez y suavidad de su coño.

¡Esa era la forma de alcanzar el verdadero paraíso!

En esa posición dejaron pasar unos minutos para acompasar su respiración y calmar sus desbocados corazones. Pero no dejaron pasar mucho tiempo, cuando Ichigo, sin salir de Rukia, volvió a besarla, reiniciando la pasión entre los dos.

Aun no estando listo para follarla, Ichigo salió de ella y contempló, con las piernas de Rukia muy abiertas para exponerla a él, cómo la mezcla de su semen y sus jugos salían de ella. Encantado con la vista, y deseoso de probar el néctar de su centro, tomó la pierna derecha, la puso sobre su hombro y con su lengua empezó un recorrido lento y tortuoso, que a veces retrocedía para poder dejar marcas de mordidas y besos en el blanco muslo.

Rukia sólo veía delirante de placer como Ichigo estaba a punto de llegar a su ansiada meta y de degustar su habilidosa lengua en su, cada vez más ansioso, centro, podía sentir el calor de su lengua entorno a su coño...

Se escucharon acercarse pasos a la distancia, venían por una zona de pasto alto por lo ruidosos que eran y las luces de las linternas que traían.

— ¡Ichigo!— Rukia sonaba alarmada, aunque mantenía bajo el volumen de su voz, no se perdía la zozobra de ser encontrados en ese estado.

Ichigo, entendiendo sin palabras, cerró como pudo las yukatas de ambos, tomó su cosas y la cargó para salir lo más rápido que pudo del pedacito de cielo que se habían creado para los dos.

El camino de regreso fue tan sigiloso y veloz que Rukia creyó que Ichigo había logrado utilizar shunpo en su cuerpo humano. Tampoco la bajó hasta que consideró que estaban a una distancia segura que les permitiera acomodar sus yukatas debidamente, cerca de una de las alas del templo, aunque se encontraban lejos del festival.

— No traes tu kanzashi— Notó Ichigo, sin permitirle a la chica dejar sus protectores brazos, cuando ya no pudo ver el cremoso cuello reflejado por la luna.

— También se quedaron el chal y mis getas— Lamentó la chica, sosteniendo el frente de la yukata para darse un poco de decoro.

— Bueno, puedo...— No tuvo tiempo de decir más porque escuchó las voces de los encargados de buscar a los intrusos así que corrió a esconderse en un pasillo que tenía unas cajas con las que podían esconderse.

Los hombres que fueron a buscarlos regresaban enojados de no haber logrado su cometido, aunque, desde su escondite, podían verlos con el chal que habían utilizado de cobija. No tardaron mucho en irse, alegando de que querían ir por un poco de sake a uno de los puestos.

Rukia, que estaba parada sobre una de madera, podía sentir una dureza venir de Ichigo, que estaba exactamente detrás de ella. Se recargó un poco en el pecho de él, mientras que el frotaba su creciente erección en los glúteos de ella. Eso, más la adrenalina de casi haber sido descubiertos, le aceleraba el corazón y la mojaba de nueva cuenta.

— Rukia...— Ichigo metió una de sus manos en el frente de la yukata de ella y comenzó a jugar con la teta que tenía más cercana hasta dejar el pezón duro y sensible a su tacto.

En respuesta ella se dejó hacer y gimió ante sus inapropiadas caricias.

Esos hombres podrían volver en cualquier momento.

¡Pero se sentía tan bien!

Así que, aprovechando la caja de madera grande que le daba algo de altura, recostó su pecho y levantó, como pudo, la parte inferior de la yukata para que Ichigo tuviera acceso a ella. Verla así hizo que la respiración de Ichigo se volviera errática, podía ver la humedad de Rukia escurrirse entre sus piernas.

Esta era una oportunidad única.

Lentamente levantó un poco más la yukata para poder ver los hermosos glúteos de Rukia, a los cuales les dio una caricia y una nalgada ligera.

— Ichigo... por favor...— La voz de Rukia era suplicante, la nalgada sólo la excitó más.

— Cómo digas— Y la penetró suavemente, disfrutando la entrada en la húmeda y estrecha caverna que era el coño de Rukia. Tan deliciosa y absurda era la situación que no dudó en empezar a penetrarla apenas y quedó completamente enfundado en ella.

— M-más duro... Ic-chig-go..

Aceleró sus penetraciones sin llegar a la violencia, aunque si ella se lo pedía, lo haría.

— Ah, a-a-assí, damme duro...

— Rukia, estás tan estrecha...— Ichigo comenzó a ver blanco de tanto placer y, por los gemidos que salían de Rukia y por la forma en que apretaba su pene de manera que rozaba el dolor, ella sentía lo mismo.

El placer era tanto que Ichigo tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando ella se volvió tan estrecha que le impidió dejar su interior, cuando ambos alcanzaron sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo.

Con trabajo, Ichigo no le cayó encima, gracias a que puso sus brazos en los costados de ella. Lenta y tristemente, él abandonó el interior de Rukia, ambos estaban agotados y tenían que irse. Tendrían que darse un baño en la casa del Kurosaki de tan pegajosos que estaban, momento que podrían aprovechar para disfrutar de otro momento, erótico o no, a solas, porque al día siguiente Rukia tendría que regresar al Seireitei y no estaban seguros cuando podrían volver a verse.

Cuando se reincorporaron, se acomodaron, lo más despacio que pudieron, sus yukatas y obis, robandose mutuamente miradas y besos esporádicos antes de que Ichigo cargara a Rukia en su espalda y emprendiera el camino de regreso.

— ¿Ichigo?

Rukia rompió el agradable silencio entre ellos cuando ya se encontraban a medio camino de regreso casa.

— ¿Sí?

— Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

— ¿Rukia...?— Las mejillas de Ichigo se pusieron rojas imaginando lo que diría Rukia.

— ¿Te gustaría...ah, um...?

— ¿Quieres... ser... mi...?— Pero él también quería hacerle una pregunta.

Guardaron silencio esperando a escuchar lo que el otro quería preguntar.

— **_¡Seamos novios oficialmente!_ ** — Gritaron los al mismo tiempo.

Se sorprendieron a sí mismos y luego rieron hasta llegar a casa.

Ambos querían lo mismo y, con el tiempo, tal vez llegarían a ser mucho más que novios, pero eso lo descubrirían en el futuro que, sin importar que, lo enfrentarían juntos.

Como almas gemelas.


	13. Día 31 / Primera nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo y Rukia se quedan rezagados en rukongai después de una misión y toman refugio en una vieja cabaña, cuando comienza una nevada inesperada, así que Rukia sugiere que compartan calor (Lemon)

El clima estaba helado, salía vaho de las bocas la pareja que caminaba por el bosque. 

— Hace frío, ¿no crees, Rukia?

— Si quieres te puedo calentar, Ichigo— Ella lo miraba traviesa.

Al joven se le enrojecieron sus mejillas al saber lo que su compañera realmente sugería.

— Preferiría que mejor encontraramos refugio.

— Mentiroso— murmuró Rukia—, de acuerdo, pero me dejarás atender tus heridas.

— Si me dejas atender las tuyas— Ahora era él que sonaba travieso, porque él se aseguró de que ella no tuviera ninguna herida durante la misión rápida al Rukongai en la que se encontraban.

— ¡C-cállate!— Dijo Rukia con sus mejillas rojas.

Ellos se encontraban en medio del distrito siete, atendiendo una emergencia de hollows que atacaron, tuvieron que evacuar a los pobladores. La misión la concluyeron fácilmente, como siempre, pero Ichigo recibió un golpe en las costillas y necesitaría tratamiento con kidoh porque el maldito hollow, aunque no era particularmente fuerte, era muy escurridizo.

— Mira— Ichigo señaló en dirección de una cabaña, aún estaban lejos de la parte poblada del distrito, tampoco tenían las fuerzas para usar shunpo hasta el poblado más cercano.

— Podemos tomar refugio ahí— Dijo Rukia al ver que Ichigo temblaba un poco por el frío.

La cabaña estaba muy bien, se notaba que era de alguna de las familias de almas evacuadas por lo bien adornada que estaba, había, trastes, comida y un futón tamaño matrimonial, entre otras cosas, aunque algunas de las puertas del engawa quedaron dañadas por las prisas de huir de los hollows.

— Deja enciendo una fogata— Dijo Ichigo, a pesar de sujetarse el costado.

— Ichigo, yo lo hago— Rukia trató de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando él ya estaba tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor—, te dije que yo lo hacía.

Mientras Ichigo trataba de calmar su dolor desde el suelo, Rukia corrió a buscar unos futones para que Ichigo se pudiera recostar, prendió la fogata y algo de sopa miso que habían dejado a medio cocinar.

— Ichigo, deja que te revise— Le dijo Rukia, una vez que logró recostarlo en el futón y calentar todo lo que pudo la habitación.

— No estoy tan mal, no necesitas, ugghh— Rukia lo ignoró y comenzó a quitarle su shihakusho sentada encima de él para que no se lo impidiera—, no seas tan brusca, ¡me duele!

— ¡Entonces deja de pelear!

— Pero no quiero que te preocupes, mañana Hanataro puede atenderme— Lo dijo en voz baja, una vez que se rindió y le permitió a la chica desnudarle el pecho.

— Ya cállate o me voy a preocupar más.

Ella, con cuidado, pasó sus dedos por todo el pecho, prestando especial atención a las costillas y al golpe que de un extremadamente brillante color carmesí.

— Estás peor de lo que pensé— Concluyó la pelinegra y, sin preguntarle nada, empezó a curarlo con un kidoh básico. No curaría sus costillas por completo, pero le permitía a Ichigo descansar y recuperar fuerzas antes de regresar al Seireitei a la mañana siguiente.

Ichigo no alegó ni dijo nada porque disfrutaba del suave y delicado tacto que ejercían las yemas de los dedos de Rukia sobre su piel y, después, de la frescura de su reiatsu mientras sanaban sus magulladas costillas y se calentaban otras partes de su anatomía al sentirla tan cerca de sí. Casi extrañó sentir la energía de Rukia recorrer su cuerpo, en especial cuando sus manos atendían sus pectorales, también le pesaba el shihakusho que Rukia le volvió a acomodar.

— ¿Gustas sopa, Ichigo?— El rostro de ella estaba algo rojo, seguramente ella también sentía ese calor especial que sucedía entre ellos.

El gruñido de su estómago respondió antes de que él pudiera.

— Sí, por favor.

Empezaron a comer en un silencio cómodo, sentados uno al lado del otro.

— Está algo salada la sopa— Lo dijo de manera amable Ichigo, porque la sopa estaba incomible, Rukia se distrajo mucho tratando a Ichigo que se olvidó de la sopa junto al fuego y se consumió el líquido.

— Deja le pongo algo de agua para reducir la sal.

Pero el cubo estaba vacío y tendría que ir al pozo en el patio.

— Rukia, déjalo, hace mucho frío afuera— Pero fue muy tarde, la terquedad natural de ella ya la había llevado al exterior de la vivienda.

Ichigo suspira, esa es una de las actitudes que más le gustan de ella, aunque a veces pueda llegar a ser problemática.

Le pareció escuchar que dio un pequeño grito y sonidos de agua caer al suelo. Después de eso, Rukia no tardó en regresar, con paso errático, con una cubeta llena de agua, estaba mojada del pecho a las piernas con agua helada.

— ¿Rukia, estás bien?, estás toda empapada— Cómo pudo y con cuidado Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió en dirección a la chica—, deja te ayudo.

— N-no, y-yo p-puedo— El agua estaba tan helada que apenas y podía hablar.

Ichigo trató de quitarle el balde las manos, pero ella forcejeó...

La cubeta cayó al suelo e Ichigo empezó a sentir mucho frío.

— L-lo s-sient-to, I-Ichigo, n-no q-quise...

— No te preocupes, Rukia, fue un accidente— Dijo mientras se sacudía un poco el agua que le había caído encima.—, debemos quitarnos la ropa mojada.

— ¿Q-qué d-dices, Ichigo?— Rukia comenzó a sujetarse su shihakusho.

— Rukia, estás temblando, hace demasiado frío y nos podría dar hipotermia— Dijo Ichigo mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada y la ponía a secar junto fuego en un palo cercano a la hoguera diseñado para eso.

— P-pero...— Rukia no dejaba de ver a Ichigo de arriba a abajo, sólo se había dejado sus calzoncillos puestos. Su cuerpo se veía firme, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente curado como para que ya no se le notara la herida que tenía. Le dolían los dedos, no sólo por el frío sino también por las ganas de volver a tocar a Ichigo.

— Deja te ayudo...

Estaba tan apenada que no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo volvió con ella y comenzó a quitarle el shihakusho. Ver que tenía el ceño fruncido y trataba de no verla a los ojos tranquilizó a Rukia. Él estaba tan preocupado por su bien, como ella del suyo.

Así que lo tomó de sus manos, que ya estaban deshaciendo el nudo de su cadera.

— Espera, Ichigo— Su voz era suave.

Eso hizo que Ichigo se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y su rostro enrojeció profundamente.

— Perdona, no quise...— Rukia lo acalló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

— Tranquilo, mejor metete al futón...

— P-pero s-sólo hay u-u-u-uno...— Ahora hasta sus orejas estaban rojas— t-tendrem-mos que compartir.

Ella sólo le sonrió mientras colgaba su ropa.

— Precisamente— Las vendas que cubrían su pecho cayeron al suelo y le permitió a Ichigo verla de ese modo por primera vez—, tenemos que darnos calor.

Él sintió que la boca se le secaba y la sangre se concentraba en una parte especial de su cuerpo, así que para que ella no se diera cuenta se metió al futón sin rechistar.

¿Estaba listo para lo que podría suceder?

Tenía diecinueve años, y venía a la Sociedad de Almas todos los fines de semana a cumplir con misiones rápidas mientras aún estudiaba la universidad porque aún no decidía cuál era el rumbo que quería que su vida tomara. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, sabía que quería pasar su vida al lado de esa mujer, pasara lo que pasara.

Cuando terminó de colgar su ropa junto a la fogata, Rukia se paró junto al futón y se quitó el fundoshi antes de meterse con él entre las cobijas.

Los movimientos de Rukia fueron rápidos y nada sensuales, pero para Ichigo fue el momento más erótico hasta ahora en su joven vida. En realidad, toda la situación parecía salida de una loca fantasía sexual a la que se entregaba con gusto.

La relación entre ellos no era clara, ella tenía poco de haber terminado un romance con Renji y él no siempre tenía tiempo libre para una relación. No sabe qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero ella no parecía afectada por el rompimiento, es más, se veía más feliz, en especial de organizar misiones conjuntas sin importar lo triviales o aburridas que fueran. Estaba, incluso, aprendiendo a hacer el papeleo que tenía que llevar todo shinigami de tanto ayudarle a Rukia. No sabía cuál era su lugar en el corazón de Rukia, pero tenía la idea de que sus sentimientos eran más recíprocos de lo que imaginaba, por las miradas compartidas y los besos robados que habían tenido.

— Estás muy frío, Ichigo— Sentía sus pechos rozar placenteramente contra sus pectorales mientras ella se restregaba contra él para generar calor.

— T-tú t-también, R-rukia— Ella empezó a pasar sus manos por su espalda para darle calor, y vaya que funcionaba, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberse quitado sus calzoncillos.

— Abrázame para que se me quite, por favor— Rukia hizo sonar su súplica como un gemido sensual que logró que Ichigo pasara sus manos por la delicada espalda de ella.

— ¿Rukia...?— Ichigo detuvo sus caricias y la apretó contra sí para sentir su pequeños y deliciosos pechos hacer fricción contra sus pectorales.

— ¿Sí?— Acomodaron sus rostros para poder verse cara a cara.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?— Bajo una de sus manos por la espalda de Rukia hasta llegar a su uno de sus glúteos y apretarlo ligeramente, lo que provocó que Rukia gimiera ligeramente.

— ¿Entrar en calor?— Ichigo comenzó a bajar más su mano hasta llegar a su muslo y subirlo ligeramente para que ella pudiera sentir la erección que se estaba formando en su entrepierna—, aunque, también podemos— Se muerde el labio nerviosa—, tú y yo, sólo si quieres, si te sientes listo...

Ichigo la besa con fuerza, este tal vez no sería el primer beso entre ellos, pero si era el primero en ese tono tan sensual y hambriento.

¿Tanto tenían dándole vueltas al asunto?

Sin romper el beso, Rukia los gira para quedar encima.

Con respiraciones entrecortadas separaron sus bocas y se miraron como si en su mirada estuviera la promesa del mañana. 

— ¿Estás listo, Ichigo?— Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su estómago.

El  **_sí_ ** que salió de sus labios apenas y fue audible porque inmediatamente Ichigo la tomó de la mejilla y la redirigió a sus labios. El beso duró poco porque Rukia dirigió sus labios al cuello del chico y comenzó a bajar lentamente con besos suaves y cortos, disfrutando de los suspiros y gemidos que él trataba inútilmente de contener.

Llegó a su ombligo y volvió sus ojos a los de Ichigo como esperando una señal de que él quería de que se detuviera. Cuando no recibió nada más que el rostro contorsionado de placer de Ichigo supo que podía proceder por lo que puso sus manos en los costados de las caderas de Ichigo y empezó a bajar los calzoncillos, con una lentitud tortuosa, por sus piernas.

Conforme bajaba los calzoncillos, pudo ver la potente erección de Ichigo, dura y firme, sólo para ella. Dura por ella.

Tomó al duro falo entre sus manos, disfrutando entre sus manos su firmeza, le dio un ligero masaje y con el líquido preseminal, que se encontraba en su su brillante punta, lo aprovechó como lubricante para acelerar sus movimientos.

— R-ru-rukia— Ichigo no quitaba sus ojos de Rukia, miraba fascinado como ella lo enterraba con suavidad y lentitud en su interior. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza interior para no venirse, no sólo porque era la primera vez que participaba de un acto así, sino también por lo cálida y estrecha que era.

— Ahh, Ichigooo...— Rukia también tuvo que detenerse para acostumbrarse al tamaño de Ichigo, ninguno de sus amantes anteriores llegó tan profundo y sin lastimarla dentro ella como él lo estaba haciendo en este momento. 

Ichigo, con mucha timidez, subió una de sus manos a una de sus tetas y comenzó a acariciarla, y la otra la dirigió a su clítoris y lo masajeó suavemente. Eso hizo que Rukia sintiera una calidez que se acumuló en su vientre, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas en reciprocidad a Ichigo.

La mano de Ichigo que se encontraba agasajando sus tetas con el masaje más delicioso que había sentido nunca antes bajó a su cadera para aumentar la velocidad de su apareamiento haciendo, a la vez, que su verga se enterrara más profundamente dentro de ella. Rukia podía sentir como Ichigo se ponía cada vez más duro dentro de ella y, gracias a los masajes que él le daba a su clítoris, sentía que cómo su coño se volvía más estrecho en espera de recibir y poder correrse.

— Ahh, R-rukia...— el caliente simiente se sintió delicioso en su interior, era la primera vez que veía con gusto a su amante correrse dentro de ella.

— Ichigo, ah, ah...— Ichigo, sin salir de ella, la volteó en el futón para que ella fuera ahora la que estaba recostada, y comenzó a penetrarla con la misma intensidad que cuando ella llevaba el ritmo.

La forma en la que acomodó sus piernas sumado a la destreza que estaba mostrando la llevaron a rápidamente sentir la presión familiar que antecede al orgasmo.

— Ichigooo...— Estaba perdiendo la voz de lo bien que se sentía Ichigo en su interior.

— Rukia, ahhh...— Le costaba concentrarse porque ella se estaba estrechando, pero quería llevarla al orgasmo como lo había llevado a él.

No cejó en su esfuerzo hasta que sintió que su verga era ahorcada por el coño de la bella mujer bajo él y ella gritó su nombre para inmediatamente después quedar casi inconsciente de placer.

Esta noche se sentía la primera de muchas cosas. Para Ichigo, era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer y se sentía tremendamente afortunado de hacerlo con la mujer que amaba. Para Rukia, era la primera vez que sentía que el sexo valía a pena porque era con alguien que la amaba tanto cómo para priorizar el placer de ella, pocas veces fueronn las que un hombre se preocupara en llevarla al orgasmo.

Renji, con el que tuvo un romance y, años antes, le concedió el honor de ser el primero, era grande y tosco, nunca estaba relajada con él por miedo a que la lastimara accidentalmente, lo cual llegó a hacer varias veces. Hisagi, una relación pasajera pero agradable, cuando no estaba editando alguna revista, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo; también, él era torpe, aburrido y preocupado en otras cosas como para pasarla con ella, nunca logró hacer que se corriera porque rápidamente tenía que regresar a trabajar. Los otros, cuando tenía interés en una aventura de una noche con un shinigami anónimo, eran egoístas. Pero Ichigo, él era del tamaño justo en todos los sentidos, su coño se abrazaba a su verga y, a pesar de su inexperiencia, trataba de darle el mayor placer posible.

El hecho de que ahora estuviera masturbandola con sus dedos y chupando sus tetas hasta endurecerlas como pepitas y darle pequeñas mordidas le probaba cuanto la priorizaba, nadie se había dado cuenta de cuanto le encantaba que le chuparan las tetas, solamente se las apachurraban o se quejaban de su tamaño modesto.

Tan enfrascados estaban en el cuerpo del otro y en las sensaciones que generaba la fricción entre sus caderas que no se dieron cuenta que comenzó a nevar. A la mañana siguiente encontrarían tremendamente romántico que la primera vez que hubieran hecho el amor haya coincidido con la primera nevada del año.

Después, pasado un tiempo, se darían declaraciones de amor porque, aunque se comunican muy bien sin palabras, Ichigo era un romántico de closet que se derritió cuando Rukia pidió su mano en matrimonio a su padre la mañana de la primera nevada del mundo humano unos años después.

Y, si bien la lluvia nunca llegaría a ser de su agrado, las nevadas, en especial la primera del año, siempre sería el momento favorito de ellos, por lo cual se aseguraban de pasarlo juntos.


End file.
